


Harry Potter One shots

by 12_Fandomis_Life_05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Fandomis_Life_05/pseuds/12_Fandomis_Life_05
Summary: Feel free to give me any feedback, and if you want you can even request something :)
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Reader, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader, Bill Weasley/Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Dean Thomas/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, James Potter/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Nymphadora Tonks/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Percy Weasley/Reader, Regulus Black/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader, Viktor Krum/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	1. "Hey, hey. Calm down, they can't hurt you anymore." Harry Potter x Fem!Reader.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters.

Dating Harry is a whole experience. Even though he puts his life in danger, there is always a day that he likes to spend with me. It was now Christmas, Harry and i were staying in the burrow with the Weasley's. My parents were on vacation during Christmas break. You see my parents were the same as Hermione's, they were 'muggles' and i got a letter to go to hogwarts the same year as Ginny went to Hogwarts. Harry was talking with Professor Lupin, while i was upstairs in Ginny's room talking about her and Dean.

"So how are things between you and Dean?" I asked. "It's okay, i mean he is nice but he follows me everywhere. It's like he is spying on me." Ginny spoke. "Maybe you need to tell him how you feel and talk about it with him." i told her to give her a bit of advice. Suddenly Ginny and i hears some noise coming from outside the house. We looked outside and saw that some death eaters set everything around the burrow on fire. I saw a death eater coming towards me and the next thing i knew was that i was sitting in a dark room with my too my back.

Ginny's pov

One of the death eaters took Y/n and i heard her scream for help. I started to freak out and immediately ran down the stairs. Everyone looked at me and i cried. "They took Y/n. The death eaters took Y/n." I cried. Everyone ran outside and Harry freaked out and went to follow the death eaters. Mum gave me a hug and we went to a safer place. " Get some rest darling. Harry will find Y/n. I know he will." Mum spoke as we were sitting on the couch in Bill and Fleur's house. i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Harry's pov

I followed the death eaters with my invisibility cloak. How dare they to take Y/n. She haven't done anything to them. I will do the best as i can to get her away from the death eaters and get her out of the place she was at. I could see that there was a large mansion far away and when i came closer, i realised where she was brought to. 'I can't believe they took her into the malfoy manor.' I thought to myself. I followed the death eaters inside and when they walked away, i took the cloak of me and went to search Y/n. This manor was huge. There were a lot of halls and stairs and different rooms. I ran around and hided when i thought i heard someone walking around.

Y/n's pov

i have been crying ever since the death eater brought me here. I was so scared that they would kill me. I was scared that Harry wasn't coming for me. I started to cry even harder when i saw someone walking inside. "Oh hush dearie. Nobody will come for you. Not even that boyfriend of yours. What's his name again? Ah, itsy bitsy baby Potter." Bellatrix Lestrange spoke. She wasn't alone . There was another woman standing next to her and another man. The woman had black and grey hair and had a concerned look on her face as she looked at me.

Next to Bellatrix was a man, with blond long hair and held a cane in one of his hands. "He will come for me. I know he will." I spoke. Bellatrix walked towards me and raised her wand. "He will not, he is too stupid to care about a mudblood. Nobody cares about you." "You don't even know what love is. Nobody loves you, you heartless monster." I said as i cried "crucio." Bellatrix shouted and i started to scream. I cried harder and she kneeled next to me. "Who are you to dare to call me a monster?" She yelled. she grabbed my arm and her knife. She cutted the word 'mudblood' in my arm and i screamed with tears in my eyes.

Harry's pov

I heard Y/n scream and ran towards the room where the scream came from. I stood right outside the door and i grabbed my wand. "Stupefy." I yelled towards Bellatrix. All the sudden Ron and Hermione stood next to me and i smiled at them.

"We're here to help you Harry. Mum explained everything that happened and there was just one place they could have took Y/n." Ron told me. I smiled at them and we looked back at the death eaters. "Harry Potter is here to save the day again. Ha better luck next time, Potter." Bellatrix spoke and started to cast spells towards me. Ron and Hermione helped Y/n while i was duelling with Bellatrix and mr. and mrs. Malfoy. "Ron, help me." I told him and we started to fight them. Hermione took Y/n outside and we ran towards them and went to Fleur and Bill's house. I held Y/n close as we sat in the living room while the others were outside. I was so scared to lose her. But i saved her and never letting her go.

Y/n Pov

Harry held me close and i was so happy that he saved me. "Thank you, Harry. To save me from Bellatrix." I spoked and kissed his cheek. "I will always to be there to save you." Harry told me. I looked down at my arm and started to cry. "What's wrong?" Harry asked " Bellatrix said that nobody loves me and that nobody cares about me because i am a muggle born. I am starting to think that she is right." I told Harry. He took my hands and looked me into the eyes.

" don't you dare to think that whatever she said is true. I care about you and i love you, so do the weasleys and Hermione. You have a lot of people that care about you and I am the one that cares about you the most." Harry spoke. I cried again and Harry wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, hey calm down sweety. They can't hurt you anymore." Harry said. "That's not why i am crying. I am crying because i love you so much." I spoke and kissed him. "I love you too." Harry said. We laid down and a wrapped his arms around me and i fell asleep in the arms of my savior.


	2. "I hate you." "No, you don't." Percy Weasley x Fem!Reader

Being the head girl of the gryffindor house was fun. Especially to walk around in the halls with my boyfriend and head boy Percy Weasley.

We have been dating since last year’s summer break. We have to walk around in the halls to see if all the students are in bed, we like to hold hands. Just like today.

Percy and i had to check if all the students are in bed. “You know, Perc. It would be nice if we could go to the astronomy tower to star gaze.” I spoke as we walked past a window.

“That would be nice but you know that we aren’t allowed to come there.” Percy said. “darling come on. Live a little. “ I told him and grabbed his hand. I went to the astronomy tower.

I went to stand near the open window. “Look it is nice, right?” I asked Percy. I sat down and Percy sat down next to me. “i guess.” Percy spoke. “oh come on Percy. It’s not like you are going to get expelled for this.” I told him.

I laid my head on his shoulder. “I hate you.” He laughed. “No, you don't. You love me.” I spoke as i looked at him. “Stop being so cute.” Percy laughed. “I can’t help it.” I smiled. “ I love you.” I told him.

“I love you too. come on, let’s get some sleep.” We went back to the common room and i decided to sleep in Percy’s bed.” I love you so much.” i said as i laid down.

“ I love you too.” “ We should do this more often.” I whispered as i leaned in to kiss him. “Yeah we should. Now let’s get some sleep okay.” Percy told me and i fell asleep with my head on his chest.

i suddenly woke up in the middle of the night by the feeling on nothing on me. I looked over to Percy and saw that he hogged all the blankets. “Stop hogging the blankets.” I whispered. “I am sorry i am not used to this.” He said as he gave back some of the duvet.

I laid back down and fell back asleep next to Percy. “George look percy has someone in the bed with him.” I heard someone whisper. I woke up to see that his brothers were watching us. Percy also woke up.

“You finally have a girl in your bed.” George spoke. “Way to go perc.” Fred added. “Get out.” Percy said angrily. They walked out and i smiled. “I love waking up next to you.” I told him as i kissed him. “I do too. Now we must get ready for breakfast.” I got up and went to the bathroom and got ready.

Percy walked in after me and got ready as well. I gave Percy another kiss and grabbed his hand. “Let’s get some breakfast.” I said and we walked out and towards the great hall. It was a great start of the day.

We got some breakfast and i got up. “Where are you going?” Percy asked. “I am going to class. I don’t want to fail for this year.” I beamed. Percy got up and grabbed me by the waist. He pulled me in for a kiss and after we pulled away, he gave me a hug.

“That’s my girl.” He proudly said. I could hear Oliver, Fred and George cheer and Percy turned around and gave them a death glare. “Ten points less for all three of you.” He said and i smiled. “That’s my boy.” I said and kissed his cheeck. “Let’s get to class. don’t want to be late.” I said and we went to our first class. There is no better way to start the day.


	3. "Shut up and kiss me already." Bill Weasley x Fem!Reader

It's been a year since i have been graduated from Hogwarts. Ever since my years there, Bill Weasley became my best friend. Bill started to work at Gringotts wizard Bank and i worked for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. While being at Hogwarts, i started to devolop feelings towards Bill, but i am too shy to tell him. I've decided to talk to Mrs. Weasley about it in the hope that she will give me advice. i went towards The Burrow and knocked on the door. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley smiled as she saw me.

"Hello Y/n. Come in." She told me. "I will tell Bill that you are here." She spoke. "You don't have to Molly, i am here for you." I told her before she could dash out the room. "Oh, Let's take a seat at the kitchen table. I will make us some tea." Molly said. "I need your advice on something. You know that Bill and i know each other for a long time. Ever since i met him, i started to get feelings for him. I am to scared to tell him and if i wait any longer, it might be to late to tell him."

I told Molly as she sat across from me. "Well, i think that you should tell him, before it is to late. He has to decide before Friday if he goes to Egypt for work or not. I know that Bill has feelings for you as well and he might think twice before he makes his decision." Molly told me. "Thanks for your advice Molly." I told her and gave her a hug. As we pulled away from the hug, Bill walked into the kitchen. "Hey Y/n, i didn't know that you were here." He spoke as he pulled me in for a hug. "I came here to talk to your mum. But, i want to talk to you. Can we go outside?" I asked as i took Bill's hand and walked outside. "I've heard from your mum that you get to go to Egypt for Gringotts."

I spoke as we stood outside. "Yeah, that's so cool, i get to go to Egypt. I've always wanted to see that country." He beamed. "Listen to me, don't go." I told him and he looked at me. "What? Why?" He asked me confused. "I have always supported you in your plans and now you are saying that i don't have to go." He added. "Let me explain. I have feelings towards you ever since we met. I was scared to tell you, because you wouldn't feel the same. And i don't want to loose my best friend." I told him and he smiled.

"I have feelings towards you as well. Ever since we met on the train in our second year. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He told me. "I am so happy. I thought that it was to late..." "Shut up and kiss me already." He smiled and pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss. After a minute, we pulled away and i looked into his eyes. "Forget what i said, you should go." I told him as he took my hand and we walked inside the burrow again.

"Thanks babe, i was thinking to ask you to go with me. I won't leave you alone for that long. I'd rather have you with me so i can protect you." Bill spoke as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Look at the two of you. You are a stunning pair." Molly spoke as we sat down for dinner at the kitchen table. It was our start of a new chapter in our lives.


	4. "Welcome to the family." Oliver Wood x Fem!Reader

It was that time of the year again. It was Christmas break and i was packing my bags to go home for the holidays. I was really excited to see my family again, but the last week of the holidays i was going to spend it with my boyfriend Oliver and his family. When i was ready i went towards the staircase and walked down the stairs and walked towards the entrance of the Great Hall. I waited for Oliver and smiled when he walked towards me.

“Hey babe, are you ready?” he asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand. “Yes. Let’s go.” I answered. We went to the platform. My stuff was already on the train when we arrived. We stepped on the train and sat with our friends Lee, Fred and George. We talked about taht we would meet up in the vacation. During the train ride i fell asleep on Oliver’s shoulder. I woke up by soft pulling on my sweater. “Babe, we are here.” Oliver spoke.

I smiled and Oliver helped me with my stuff. When we got off the train my older sister stood there waiting for me. “Welcome back Y/n.” She spoke as she hugged me. “It’s good to be back. This is Oliver.” I told her. “So this is the guy mum and dad not approve.” She told me. “I am Y/s/n.” She spoke to Oliver and held out her hand. “It is nice to meet you.” He spoke as he shoke her hand. “Y/s/n, do you mind taking my stuff home? I want to spend some time with Oliver.” I asked her.

“Don’t be long or mum and dad will be furious.” She spoke and went home with my stuff. We walked out Kings Cross, when Oliver stopped. “Why do your parents not approve me?” He asked. “Because they think that i should be studying instead of being with you. They think that i am wasting my time and they don’t really like Quidditch. That is what Y/s/n said in a letter.” I told Oliver. “You are not wasting your time with me, i help you study and you are doing well. They haven’t met me and they haven’t seen how happy you are. How about we are going to your house and they can meet me.” Oliver spoke.

“That is a good idea.” I told him as we walked home. When we arrived, we walked inside. “Hello Mum and Dad.” I spoke as i walked into the livingroom. “Hello darling. Who did you bring with you?” Dad asked. “Mum, dad, this is Oliver.” “Hello mr. and mrs. Y/l/n. I am Oliver Wood. Y/n and i met at school and after a few dates and getting to know each other, we started to date. I know that you are concerend about her points, but i help study and she is really doing her best. I love her and i will do anything for her. I will protect her and hurt someone that hurt her.” Oliver spoke and i wiped away a tear.

“Is this about the letter Y/s/n name wrote you, Y/n? She didn’t mean to write that we didn’t approve her. You know that is her way to say that we wanted to meet Oliver. She did say that she was sorry to scare you two.” Mum spoke. I looked at Oliver and smiled. “Well this is my family.” I laughed. “You know that she is very protective over you.” Dad told me and i nodded. Dad stood up and walked towards Oliver.

“Welcome to the family, son.” Dad spoke and smiled. “Thank you Mr. Y/L/n.” Oliver spoke as dad dragged him towards the muggle television and wachted a quidditch game that was on. I helped mum in the kitchen and we made dinner, when it was ready I sat next Oliver. “I love you.” I spoke and smiled. “I love you too, babe.” He replied. It was a great start of the holidays.


	5. "Dance with me?" Neville Longbottom x Fem!Reader

It was the fourth year at Hogwarts and our school was hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Three contestants of the three schools have to complete 3 tasks to become the champion. The two other schools were the French school Beauxbatons and the Bulgarian school Durmstrang. The three constestans were, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory. We all thought that those were the champions but no it was not. There was a fourth champion and it was none other than the 14 year old Harry Potter. The first task was getting an egg from a dragon. The second task was saving a loved one from the lake. It was now time for our version of what they call in the muggle world Prom or Homecoming.

It was time for the Yule Ball and every girl already had a date. But i did not. I told myself that i would go alone and have some fun with my best friend. So both me and Y/f/n were getting into our dress and did our hair and makeup. I had chosen for a long flowy dress in my favourite colour and the same colour shoes. When me and Y/f/n were ready we walked towards the Great Hall. It looked so magical with all the ice-themed decorations. The champions walked in and began to dance. Y/f/n and i were like some others that didn’t dance because xwe ended up not having a date, but that didn’t matter. We had each other to have some fun. When everyone was finished, I went to grab some drinks.

I stood in front of the table, when there was a little tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was greeted by Neville. “Hi Neville, How are you?” I smiled and asked him. “I am good. Uh, i want to ask you something. Will you dance with me?” He asked and i smiled. “Of course Neville.” i spoke and walked with him to the dancefloor. I looked over at my best friend and i saw that she gave me 2 thumbs up. “Uh, Y/n. You have to know something. I was about to ask you to go with me to the Yule ball. But i was too scared to ask you, because i thought you might already had some guy that asked you.” Neville spoke and i smiled at him.

“Well you were wrong. No one asked me. Maybe they all thought that i was too shy for them to go. I was planning not to go. But Y/f/n told me, if i dind’t go, i would prove them all right. I don’t want the whole school to think i am this shy girl for the 4th year, who would even dare to speak up for her self in class. I feel like i have to prove myself.” I told Neville as we sat down at one of the tables. “You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone. Screw what everyone thinks, you are you and nobody has to tell you that you have to change. I love you for who you are. And you are perfect the way you are.” Neville spoke. I saw that he had a pinkish shade on his cheeks after he told me that and i smiled. “Thanks Neville. But did you just say that you love me? “ I asked him and he turned away.

“Neville, you don’t have to be shy. Because i love you too. And i want you to know, that i will always be here for you. I am in love with you.” I smiled and Neville looked at me. “I am in love with you too. Y/n will you be my girlfriend?” He asked and i nodded my head. “yes.” I grabbed his cheeks in my hands and placed a kiss on his lips. He was hesitant at first, but eventually kissed me back. The rest of the night Neville and i danced together and with Y/f/n. It was definitly a night to remember.


	6. Feelings. Dean Thomas x Fem!Reader.

Walking, running down the halls of Hogwarts, I was yet again late to Potions. I held my books tightly in my hands as I ran. As I arrived in the classroom, I silently sat down next to Hermione. "Where were you?" She asked. "I woke up too late and nobody woke me up." "Well, we tried to wake you up, you are too stubborn to wake up. Anyway, you didn't miss much of the lesson, it is mostly what we saw last class." Hermione spoke as she started to pay attention again. I opened my potion book and started to read what we were learning.

“Did you notice that Dean was staring at you when you walked into the class. I think he has a crush on you.” Hermione spoke and i blushed a little. “ I haven’t notice. I thought he had a crush on Ginny. Or did Ginny have a crush on Dean.” “Well isn’t it obvious. He likes you and i think you should go for it. After all you always told me how pretty and cute he is.” Hermione teased. “Oh shut it. I don’t have a crush on Dean.” I lied. “You do and you should tell him.” I looked at Hermione and smiled. “What do i have to loose, right?” I spoke and went towards the common room. I walked in and saw Dean sitting on the couch with Ginny close to him.

I felt tears forming in my eyes and i ran out. On my way out i ran into Hermione and Harry. “Y/n, what happened?” Hermione asked. “Dean and Ginny are sitting next to each other and it was ver obvious that Dean likes Ginny more than me.” I told them and Hermione gave me a hug. “Let me talk to Dean.” Harry spoke and i smiled towards him. Harry ran to the common room and went to talk to Dean, whilst Hermione and i went to the library. “I feel so bad for you. You don’t deserve to be hurt. I hope Harry has a good chat with Dean.” “Speaking about Dean.” I spoke when Dean walked into the library.

“Can i talk to you, privately?” Dean asked an Hermione walked away, searching for a book to read. “I want to explain to you what happened, because Harry told me that you were upwet when you saw me in the common room next to Ginny. She was trying to flirt with me, because she knew that you would walk in-.” Dean spoke and i looked around. Dean took my hand into his and i looked at him. “She did that because she knew that i liked you and that you like me too. I pushed her off as soon as i saw you running out the common room. Harry told me that i should tell you how i feel about you.” He spoke and stood up. “Y/n L/n, i love you and always have ever since i laid eyes on you in our first year. I just didn’t have the courage to tell you. I want to spend my time with you. Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked and i smiled.

“Oh Dean. I love you too and of course i’ll be your girlfriend. I don’t care what Ginny thinks. I love you and only you.” I replied and placed my hands on his cheeks. I slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. “Oh you guys are so cute together. But if you hurt her, i know where to find you.” Hermione spoke and i smiled. “Relax, i will not hurt her.” Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out the common room. After a few weeks Ginny came to realise that she hurt me and she apologised. Dean and i were very happy and we spend most of our time together and i wouldn’t have it any other way.


	7. "Can I kiss you right now?" Ron Weasley x Fem!Reader

Being friends with the trio isn't always easy. I met Harry, Ron and Hermione on the train in our third year and we instanly became friends. Hermione and i were on our way towards the common room, when she suddenly asked. "Do you like somebody?" "What, Why do you ask?" I asked her. What she didn't know is that i am secretly in love with Ron. There was a chance that he might be in the common room and i felt my face heating up. We entered and sat down at the table in the common room. "Because you started to blush when we came in the common room. You can tell me, i am your best friend." She answered. "Well, i like someone, but i don't know if he likes me back." I told her. "If you don't know, you need to tell the boy how you feel and maybe he will tell you if he feels the same about you." She told. "But i am too scared to tell him." "Can i help you with that? Do you want to tell me who it is and maybe i can talk to him about you." Hermione told me and i looked at her. "Okay you can help, but don't laugh." I spoke before taking a deep breath. "I am in love with Ron." I told her. "That is so cute." Hermione spoke and gave me a hug. "What's cute?" Harry asked us. Hermione and i looked at each other. "Uhm, my mum has a new puppy." I told Harry. "Harry have you seen Ron? I need to talk about the quiddicth team from Ireland." Hermione asked. "Uh, i think he is in the Great Hall with Neville, Seamus and Dean." He answered. Hermione ran out the common room and Harrry looked at me. "Weird, Y/n, Do you know if we have to learn for Snape? I forgot." Harry asked. "YEah we have a test tomorrow. You should learn right away." I told him and he quickly ran to his dormitry to learn. 

Hermione's POV

I ran towards The Great Hall and saw Ron sitting with Neville, Seamus and Dean at the Gryffindor Table. "Hey Guys. Ron i need to talk about something with you in private." I told him. "Let's go guys. See you later." Dean said and the got up. "What do you want to talk about?" Ron asked. "Well uh, there is a girl that i know and she told me that she is in love with you." I told him and he started to smile.

"Who is it?" He asked. "Uh it is Y/n." I told him and he started to blush. "Really." I nodded. "Do you feel the same about her?" I asked him and he smiled. " Well i kind off feel the same. Is she in the common room, i need to tell her how i feel about her." Ron spoke as he got up and ran to the common room. I quickly went after him and catched up when we were on the stairs. 

Y/n's POV

I was studying, when i saw Hermione and Ron walking into the common room. "I leave you two." She said and sat down next to Harry by the fireplace. Ron sat down next to me and smiled. "Hey" He spoke after a moment of awkward silence. "Hey." I replied. "So uh, Y/n. I heard that you are in love with me." He spoke and i blushed. "Well i-i am. How did...? Did Hermione tell you that?" I asked him as i looked at Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, she did. but know i have an opportunity to tell you this. Y/n, ever since we met on the train, i felt like you were the girl for me. I am so in love with you, that i want you to be my girlfriend. Do you want that?" Ron asked me and i smiled. "yes i wouldn't have it any other way." i smiled and i gave him a hug. "Can i kiss you right now?" He asked me and i nodded. We leaned closer to each other until our lips made a connection. We could hear Harry and Hermione cheering in the background and when we pulled away, we smiled at each other. We shared our first kiss as a couple and it felt amazing.


	8. "Join me. Even better, Marry Me?" Draco Malfoy x Fem!Reader

Y/n looked around the ruins of the place she once called home. The Battle wasn’t over yet, but she already lost some of her closest friends. Y/n stood with all the others outside, watching Voldemort make his speech about Harry and that he was dead. Y/n didn’t believe it, but yet she couldn’t feel happy. Y/n stood beside her boyfriend, Draco and held his hand. “I love you, Draco.” Y/n whispered and Draco squeezed her hand. “I love you too Y/n.” Draco replied. “Draco.” Lucius said loudly. “Draco? Come.” Narcissa smiled. “Don’t.” Y/n whispered and looked Draco in the eyes. “Join me; Even better marry me? I know it is not the best time, but I love you.”

He whispered back. “Of course I will marry you, Draco.” Y/n held Draco’s hand and together, they walked towards the other side. “Well done, Draco and Y/n” Voldemort said as he pulled them in for a hug. Draco and Y/n continued to walk towards Narcissa and she wrapped her arm around Draco, while he still held Y/n’s hand. Neville stepped forward a bit. “I would like to say something.” He said. “It doesn’t matter that Harry is gone.” “Neville, stand down.” Seamus whispered.“People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, here, in our heart. So's Fred, Remus, Tonks... they didn't die in vain. But YOU will. 'Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!”

Neville said as he pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat. Suddenly Harry jumped out of Hagrid’s arms and started running towards the castle. Narcissa, Draco and Y/n walked away and apparated to Malfoy Manor. Draco wrapped his arms around Y/n, who broke down and started crying. “It’s okay, love. It’s all going to be okay. It’s over.” Draco cooed. “I was so scared to lose you.” Draco held Y/n close, when his mother stepped in. “Everything will be okay. Harry is strong. I know you lost some of your friends. But you are safe now. We will do anything to protect you.” Narcissa smiled as she hugged Y/n. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his family ring. “Will you marry me?” Draco asked again.

Y/n smiled at Draco and placed her lips on his. Lucius placed his hand on Draco and smiled at his son. “Congrats son.” Lucius smiled. 2 months later, Draco and Y/n received the news that Harry defeated Voldemort. Draco and his father had to go somewhere and Narcissa helped Y/n pick out her wedding dress. Y/n walked out and was wearing a dress with a lace top and a flowy skirt and she saw Narcissa was close to tears. “This is the one.” Y/n smiled as she too started to cry. Y/n took off the dress and pulled on her regular clothes. Narcissa paid for the dress and they apparate back to Malfoy manor, only to see the men back. “Did you find your dress?” Draco asked.

“Yes, but you have to wait to see it.” Y/n teased. “Darling, i was thinking about something. Narcissa, Lucius. how would you feel if we invited the trio to the wedding?” Y/n asked as they were sitting at the dining table. “Well. It’s your wedding.” Narcissa said after a moment of silence. “Draco, what do you think?” Y/n asked as she looked at Draco. “I think that it is a good idea. But I feel like we should personally invite them rather than sending an owl.” Draco said. “Okay. Let’s go.” Y/n smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Draco and Y/n appeared by the Burrow, since that was a good chance that they would catch the trio there.

“Are you nervous?” Y/n asked Draco. “Kind of, Potter and I never got along.” Draco said as they walked up to the door and knocked. “Well, I am here.” Y/n said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “Hello Y/n. Malfoy.” Ginny said as she opened the door. “Hi, is the trio here? We need to ask them something.” Y/n said as Ginny invited them inside. Draco and Y/n followed Ginny towards the family room and saw the trio. “What are you doing here?” Ron asked as he mainly looked at Draco. “We need to ask you something. Draco and I are getting married.” Y/n started.

“We want you to come to the wedding?” She added. It took them a while to answer. Harry got up and walked over towards Draco. “Congrats, Malfoy.” He said as he placed his hand in Draco’s. “Thank you, Potter.” Draco replied. “We would be happy to join you for your wedding.” Hermione replied as she got up and walked towards Y/n. “Oh, another thing. Hermione, Ginny, would you like to be my bridesmaids?” Y/n asked. “Really?” Hermione asked. “Yes. You are my friends.” Y/n said. “Of course. We would love to.” Ginny replied. After a while of chatting, Draco and Y/n left and went back to Malfoy Manor. “That wasn’t so bad.” Y/n smiled as she wrapped her arms around Draco, who picked her up and walked up the stairs towards their bedroom.

The day had finally come. Y/n and Draco were getting married. They were also expecting their first child together. Y/n was 4 months already, and she was showing already. Y/n had found out the sex of the baby a couple of days ago, she wanted to surprise Draco during the reception. The only ones that knew were Narcissa, Hermione and Ginny. Narcissa helped Y/n the dress and zipped it up. “You look stunning.” Narcissa said as she wiped away a single tear. “Thank you, Cissy.” Y/n replied as she hugged her mother-in-law. Lucius walked Y/n down the aisle and Y/n saw Draco wiping away a tear.

After the ceremony, it was time for the Reception and for the reveal. Y/n changed into a shorter version of her wedding dress and Draco had his hand on Y/n thigh. “I love you, Mrs. Malfoy.” Draco smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. “I know the gender of our baby.” Y/n said as they were dancing. “Really? What is it?” Draco asked. “A boy.” Y/n smiled. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around in his arms. “He’s going to be so loved.” Draco said. “And so spoiled, if it depends on your mother.” Y/n laughed as they walked up towards Lucius and Narcissa. “Y/n just told me. We’re having a baby boy.” Draco said towards his mother.

It was now a couple years later. Y/n gave birth to a baby boy on may 4th 1999. They choose the name Cassius, which means Vain. Draco and Y/n were so happy with their newborn, they got a lot of help from Narcissa and Lucius. They even made Harry and Hermione the godparents of Cassius. In 2006 Y/n gave birth to another baby, Scorpios. Cassius was such a good big brother. It was all Y/n could dream of.


	9. Tom Riddle x Fem!Reader: Until the Very End

Y/n had been together with Tom for as long as they could remember. They started to date when Y/n was in her second year at Hogwarts. They became known as the power couple at Hogwarts, there wasn't a day that went by where they weren't together. They were currently on the finish lines of graduating from Hogwarts and even after they would spend the rest of their lives together. Like any other day,Tom was walking down the corridor, with Lestrange. They were talking about their classes, when they got interrupted by someone. "So I told Slughorn that he should give extra credit for-" Tom explained when he looked up and saw Avery. "What is it, Avery?" Tom said as he looked at the boy. "Y/n, she is about to fight Hornby again."

Avery said as he ran off to where the girls were. Tom and Lestrange followed him and saw the two girls yelling at each other. "No matter how hard you try, Tom will always be mine."Y/n said as she punched the other girl in the face. Tom stepped in and wrapped his arms around Y/n, lifting her up and dragging her away. "Put. Me. Down. Riddle!" She said as she was struggling in his arms. “No, you need to calm down and tell me what happened. This time.” He said as they were at their usual spot near the black Lake and he sat her down on the grass. “She tried to seduce you last week. How do you expect me to sit back and just let it happen?” Y/n said as she looked at Tom. “You know that she would never have a chance with me.” Tom replied with a smug smile on his face.

“You are jealous.” He added as he finally put the pieces together. “I am not.” Y/n said as she raised an eyebrow. “Why would i be jealous?” Y/n said as she looked at Tom. “Yeah, you are right. You have nothing to worry about. It’s not that i will ever leave you. I love you too much for ever leaving you.” Tom said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. It was now 2 years after Y/n’s graduation from Hogwarts. Tom had asked her to marry him in her 6th year and kept his promise. Y/n wore a beautiful lace dress. They both were very happy to spend their lives together as husband and wife. Tom had bought a beautiful mansion, where he and Y/n would live. Another 2 years went by and Tom was currently in a meeting with his followers, leaving his highly pregnant partner in the care of Walburga Black.

“How are you feeling?” She asked the young woman, who was lying on the couch in the family room. “I’m in pain. These contractions are killing me.” Y/n said as she sighed through another contraction. Y/n got up, walking towards the meeting room. “Y/n, you have to rest.” She heard Walburga say, but ignored her. Y/n walked into the room and towards Tom. “Dearest, what are you doing? You should be resting.” Tom said as he raised an eyebrow. “I can’t. They hurt. Can you rest with me?” Y/n asked. “Dearest, I am in a meeting.” Tom said. “Fine.” Y/n sighed and walked away. It took a couple of hours, but Y/n gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who they named Aria Merope Riddle. Aria grew up into a beautiful young and got accepted into Hogwarts in 1961.

Aria got sorted into Slytherin and took after her mother quite a lot. In that same year, Y/n gave birth to a baby boy, Ambrose Riddle. Ambrose took after his father quite a lot. He started Hogwarts in 1971. Ambrose got sorted into Slytherin, just like his parents and sister. Tom, Y/n and Aria were in the meeting room, talking about the current wizarding war. Tom was angry at his followers and left the room. Y/n got up and walked after him. “Tom, wait.” Y/n called after him and he came to a stop. “I know you are angry. But you have to stay strong. I’ll never leave your side.” Y/n said as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer. “I will stay by your side, even if it becomes hard.” She added. “Yes, mum is right. Dad, both me and Ambrose will stay by your side as well.” Aria said. “I know you will.” Tom said.

Y/n placed her lips on his and smiled into the kiss. It was the night of 30th October 1981. It was a tough war, but the family found some time to spend it together, for Aria’s birthday. The Riddle family were sitting in the family room, celebrating Aria’s birthday. “Happy birthday, my darling.” Tom said as he gave his daughter her present. It was a beautiful Riddle crest necklace. “Thank you father and mother.” Aria said as she gave the parents a hug.

Later that night, Y/n and Tom were in their mutual bedroom and were slowly talking. “Dearest, you shouldn’t be scared. I will be careful, and come back to you. I promise.” Tom said as he noticed his wife being worried. “I know you will come back to me, Tom. But what if you don’t. I don’t know if i could live without you.” Y/n said. Tom placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping away a tear and looked Y/n in the eyes. “I love you, dearest.” Tom whispered. “I love you too, Tom.” Years passed, Y/n found herself at Little Hangleton. Potter stood upon Tom Riddle sr.’s grave looking down on the events before him. Wormtail was busy with the ritual, to give Tom back his body. Beside Y/n stood Aria and Ambrose. After a while, they saw Tom infront of them.

“I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my power. After tonight if they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you begged for death. And how I, being a merciful Lord... obliged.” Tom said as he walked towards Potter. He looked around the group of death eaters and walked towards Y/n. “Dearest. I have missed you.” Tom said as he looked Y/n in the eyes. “I have missed you too, my dark lord.” Y/n smiled. He then turned to look at his children and placed a hand on Aria’s cheek. “My darling.” He said. “My son.” He said towards Ambrose. Tom walked towards Diggory’s dead body. “Awww, tsk, tsk, tsk… Such a handsome boy.” He said as he nudged the boy’s face with his bare foot.

“Don't touch him!” Harry yelled. Tom looked over at the boy. “ Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here.” Tom said sarcastically. “Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but rumor has it you're almost as famous as me these days.” He added. Tom looked back at his followers before he continued. “The Boy-Who-Lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry! Do you want to know what really happened thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, it provided him with the ultimate protection, I could not touch him. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter, things have changed. I CAN TOUCH YOU... NOW!”

He said as he stood in front of Potter and touched his scar. Y/n and her kids watched him, showing no mercy towards the young boy. Potter was let go from the grave. Tom was seen whispering towards Lucius, who came walking towards Y/n. “Let’s go.” Lucius said. “Wait, I want to stay beside Tom.” She said in protest. “Mum, we have to go. We will be safe in Malfoy Manor.” Aria said as she wrapped her arms around her mother. The three appeared in Malfoy Manor, where Y/n was starting to worry about her husband. After all these years, they both kept their promise. Tom came back after the duel he had with Potter and he looked frustrated. Tom and Y/n talked through the night, at Malfoy Manor. “You look very different, my dear.” Y/n said as she took a closer look at Tom. “I love you, dearest.” Tom said as he let Y/n rest. Y/n laid down on Tom’s legs.

In the year 1998, Potter finally succeeded in his task to kill Voldemort.Y/n was killed by Hermione and Ron. The Battle went down in history as one of the biggest wars in the Wizarding world, besides the first one and Y/n and Tom both stood by each other’s side in both of the wars. Y/n and Tom got buried beside each other, by Aria and Ambrose. Both Voldemort and Y/n had only the happy thoughts of each other in their memories, while both looking down on their children and grandchildren.


	10. "It's you. It always has been." Sirius Black x Fem!Evans Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius lives in this story. Enjoy the read :D.

Y/n Evans and Sirius Black had been together, during their years at Hogwarts.They were both in Gryffindor, and spended a lot of time together. They started to date in their fifth year. But after they both graduated from Hogwarts, they both went separate ways, but stayed close friends. At the night of Hallowe’en, Y/n received the news that her friends James and Lily had passed, that baby Harry survived and that Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Y/n was devastated, to hear the news. Since Y/n was Harry’s godmother, she tried her hardest to keep contact with Harry. When Harry left for Hogwarts, Y/n sended him a letter, wishing him good luck. When Christmas rolled around, Y/n sended Harry a gift and a letter. After Harry’s first year at Hogwarts, she arranged with the Dursleys that Harry was allowed to visit her for 2 weeks. Both Harry and Y/n had so much fun during those weeks, that neither really wanted to leave the other alone again.

But Y/n had promised that she would see Harry before he left for his second year. Y/n had told Molly that she was going to Diagon Alley and that she would love to spend some time with Harry. Molly agreed and when Harry arrived at the Burrow, she sent Y/n a letter that they will be in Flourish and Blotts, the next day. Y/n got ready for the day, wearing a black dress and some black heels and on top she wore a grey trench coat. When she was ready, she took some floo powder and went towards Flourish and Blotts. “Y/n, Harry hasn’t arrived yet.” Molly said as she looked around to look for the young boy with glasses. “I’ll look for him.” Y/n said as she walked out and suddenly saw Hagrid talking to a young boy. “Harry, thank god. Where were you?” Y/n asked. “I think I said Diagon Alley wrong and ended up in Knockturn Alley.” Harry said. “Yer lucky, I was ‘round.” Hagrid said as he left the two alone. “Harry, we were worried about you.”

Hermione said as she walked up to him. Harry and Y/n spend some time together and she watched him leave for Hogwarts. Y/n received a letter from Harry at the end of the year, informing her about the events that took place at Hogwarts. Y/n was worried, but like the previous summer, she was allowed to see Harry again. During the second week of august, Y/n came home from a lovely afternoon, with Molly and Arthur. Y/n went back home and as she walked in she was greeted by the familiariets of Professor Dumbledore. “Professor, To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Y/n asked as they walked into the house. “I would like to have a chat with you.” Albus replied as he sat down on the couch and looked around the room. “You have made quite the life for yourself.” Albus added. “Yes, Thank you.” Y/n smiled as she sat down opposite of him.

“I would like to offer you a position as teacher at Hogwarts. As you might have heard. Sirius has escaped Azkaban, and is now looking for Harry.” Albus said as he looked Y/n in the eye. Y/n could feel something in her, and she started to feel quite worried about Harry. Albus had noticed and continued. “You will take over the position of Flitwick for a year. He needed a little break from teaching.” Albus said. “As Filius said himself, You were quite a bright student when it came to Charms.” He added. “It would be my honour to teach at Hogwarts. I will do anything to protect Harry” Y/n said as Albus got up. “Oh, another thing. Your friend Remus, he will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.” Albus smiled as he walked out of her house and apparated back to Hogwarts. Y/n couldn’t be any more excited than she already was. Flitwick had sended an owl informing her about how far each year was.

Y/n was very prepared and when the day came, she got really nervous. Y/n sat in one of the front carriages of the train and waited for each and every student to get on. The train ride towards Hogwarts was not so smooth. Halfway, the train stopped. Dementors got on the train and searched for Sirius. Y/n went to look at the students that were sitting near her carriage, when she ran into another adult on the train. “Remus?” Y/n said as she took a look at the man that she ran into. “Y/n? What are you doing here?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around the woman. “I will take over Flitwick’s position this year.” Y/n said.  
“Really? You always had a passion for Charms, even when we were in school.” Remus said as he looked at Y/n with a smile. Together, they walked towards the carriage that Remus was sharing with Harry, Ron and Hermione. “Harry, are you okay?” Y/n asked as she sat down next to Hermione. “Yes.” He said as he quickly gave Y/n a hug. “What are you doing here?” He asked. “You’ll see when we are at Hogwarts” Y/n said, winking towards Harry. They talked for a little while, until it was time for everyone to get ready to get off the train. Y/n left with Remus towards the Staff entrance of the school, talking and catching up. When they arrived, they were greeted by Albus and Minerva. They both got introduced during the feast. The year went by slowly. Y/n found herself following Remus on one night, towards the Shrieking Shack. Where she found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and her old lover. “Y/n?” Sirius said as he laid eyes upon Y/n.

“Get away from my godson.” She said, pointing her wand towards Sirius. “Y/n, relax. He isn’t the one that betrayed James and Lily.” Remus said as he stood between Sirius and Y/n. “Who did then?” She asked as she lowered her wand. “Pettigrew.” Sirius said as he grabbed Ron’s rat. Y/n, Remus and Sirius tried to hex Pettigrew, into his old form. “Remus, S-sirius, Y/n. My old friends.” Peter said as he tried to hug them. They had a conversation in the Shrieking Shack, trying to kill Peter, but Harry insisted on taking him back to the castle. They all found themselves walking out of the Shack. Sirius found himself looking at Hogwarts and Harry walked towards him. Y/n was helping Hermione and Ron. Y/n looked over and softly smiled. She walked over and wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Why aren’t you two together anymore?” Harry asked as he looked between the two adults. “I guess that we grew apart.”

Y/n admitted as she looked into Sirius’s eyes. “You clearly still have feelings towards each other.” Harry said. “The kid’s got a point.” Sirius said as he looked at Y/n. “All these years, it’s you. It always has been you. Not a single day went by where i didn’t think about you.” Sirius said. Y/n felt a tear running down her cheek. Sirius noticed and wiped away the tear and kept his hand on Y/n’s cheek. “Let’s give it another go.” He suggested as he stepped closer. Y/n let the feeling go through her and wrapped her arms around Sirius. “I love you, Black.” She teased as she placed her lips upon Sirius’. “I know, Evans.” Sirius teased back as he pulled away from the kiss. “Ew.” Harry said as he witnessed the kiss. “You’ll love it one day.” Y/n said as she wrapped her arms around her nephew. “Marry me?” Sirius said after a while. “What?” Y/n said, raising an eyebrow. “Marry me.” He said again. “Of course Sirius. Of course i will marry you.”

“Harry.” Hermione said. They looked towards Hermione, who was pointing at something and followed her finger. Sirius ran towards Remus and helped him, preventing him from turning into a Werewolf. “ You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! This heart! Here! This flesh is only flesh!” Sirius said, before he got thrown off the cliff by the turned Remus. At that point, Y/n stood in front of the trio and noticed that Severus walked out the Shack. “There you are. Potter.” Snape said. “Severus, not really the time right now.” Y/n said as she nudged towards the creature. Remus got distracted, and that’s when they went back to the castle. “I’ll take them to Poppy.” Y/n said to Severus as they walked into the castle. Harry and Hermione saved Sirius’ life. After the year was over, Y/n was clearing her office, with all her stuff. “Are you leaving?” Harry asked as he walked in. “Yes, this was only temporary.” Y/n said.

“I’m going to miss you.” He said as he gave his aunt a hug. “You’ll see me in the summer.” Y/n said as she pulled away. “Am i interrupting something?” Remus said as he looked at Harry and Y/n. “Not at all. I was about to go anyway.” Harry said as he walked out of the classroom. “I’m sorry for what happened.” Remus said as he looked guilty for the events that have happened. “You don’t need to apologize, Remus.” Y/n said. After a moment of chatting, they got out of the classroom and left towards the train. “I’ll see you at the wedding.” Remus said as they set foot on Platform 9 ¾. Two years went by. Sirius and Y/n got married at the end of Harry’s fourth year. Sirius and Y/n were currently in a meeting with the Order, when they noticed that Tonks and Moody came back. Sirius looked up and smiled when he saw Harry, only to be cut off by Molly. She instructed Harry to go up the stairs and towards the room, he would be staying at. After a while, Harry, Ron and Hermione got down the stairs. “Harry. Are you okay?” Y/n said as she gave her nephew a big hug. “Let him breath, darling. You are just as bad as Molly.” Sirius said as Y/n stepped aside. “Sirius.” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Sirius. When the battle at the Ministry came around, Y/n found herself protecting both Harry and Sirius. And when Lestrange casted the killing curse, Y/n casted a spell her way, preventing Sirius from getting killed. When it was over, Y/n wrapped her arms around Sirius and Harry. “Thank you for saving me.”

Sirius said as he kissed Y/n on the cheek.“I would do anything to protect you.” Y/n said. Y/n and Sirius stood beside Harry, through everything, trying not to get killed. Y/n, who was pregnant during the war, was still able to protect Sirius and eventually they made it out alive. Together, they raised a baby boy named Remus and made Harry the godfather. Sirius and Y/n also raised Teddy, Remus’ son. Together, they grew old, regretting the breakup they had many years ago.


	11. "It could be worse." "You aren't the one bleeding." "Look you are still alive. Stop whining." Severus Snape x Fem! Reader

“It could be worse, you know.” I told my husband as i apparated with my husband in St. Mungos. “It could be worse? You are not the one bleeding.” Severus replied. “Look, you are still alive. Stop whining. I could have lost you. Do you really think I want to lose my husband?” I snapped. “I am sorry. I just am a little oblivious to the fact that I could have died. You are right, you could have lost me” Severus stated. I smiled at him and sat him down in a chair before I walked to the front desk. The nurse that was seated there wasn’t paying any attention to who came in and out of the hospital and was taling to her colleauge about her cheating husband.

“Hello? Hi, can you please call a doctor for my husband? He has been bitten by a snake in his neck.” I hissed towards the nurse. “I am sorry miss, the doctor is coming soon. If you could sit down and wait.” She stutterd. I sat down next to Severus and he held my hand. “Can you calm down?” He asked and I looked towards him. “How are you calm? You are bleeding and you sit here like nothing is happening.” I took a breath before continueing. “I don’t want to lose you, okay. I need you. We need you.” I whispered. I looked at Severus as he looked at me.

I haven’t told Severus yet, but a week before the battle, I came to St. Mungos to test if I was pregnant and to my luck, I was. “ What do you mean, we need you? Are we having a baby?” He inquired “Yes. I came here before the battle and they tested me.” I smiled and I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “You are going to be a father.” I cried. “I am going to be a father.” He cried happily. He placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. “I love you.” “ I know. I love you too.” Severus held me close to him and together we waited for the doctor.

After a few minutes, the doctor came and healed Severus. After what seems like hours, the doctor came and checked on Severus, before he told us that we could go home. “I am so happy that i haven’t lost you.” “You cannot get rid of me that easily, my darling.” He winked and I smiled. “Let’s go home.” Once we were home, I sat down on the couch and started to read a book. “Darling, can i ask you something?” “Of course.” I replied and placed down my book to look at Severus. “Why haven’t you told me before the Battle?”

“I was scared. I didn’t know how to tell you. I think it was because you were busy with the school and the fact that Harry returned. I was honestly scared to tell you, because I didn't know how you would react. I didn't know if you were excited to have a baby together." I explained and Severus came to sit next to me and placed his hand on my belly.. "I am excited that we are going to have a baby. But I wished I could have protected you better." “ I am sorry that i didn’t told you any time sooner.” I apologized to him. We continued to talk for a while before we got ready for bed.

*Time skip to 9 months later.*

“Look at how beautiful she is.” My mother spoke as she held the little bundle of joy close to her. “Do you have a name for her?” She added. I smiled at Severus, who was sitting next to me. “Lily Rose Snape.” I told her. “Oh, such a cute name. Why those names?” “ Lily is after a friend of Severus who he lost, quite some years ago. And Rose after my lovely grandmother.” I replied and mum smiled. “ That’s a beautiful name darling.” “Thank you mum.” After a while my mother left and i held Lily in my arms. I slowly fell a sleep and i felt Severus taking Lily out of my arms and let me sleep.

I woke up 30 mins later and i slowly woke up to see Severus walking around with Lily in his arms and silently talking to her. “You are going to be so strong and so loved when you grow up. Your mummy and i will spoil you. Everyone is going to love you. You look just like your mother.” “She does look like you too.” I told him as i stood next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. “She will be such a bright witch, she will be loved.” “You did great. I am very proud of you.” “Thank you, my love.” The doctor came in and told us that we could leave St. Mungos. We packed our stuff and apparated home.

The rest of the week went well, we had a couple of friends visiting. It was now friday and i got a knock on the door. I opened the door and i was surprised to see Harry standing infront of me. “Hello Harry. What a surprise to see you here.” “I was wondering if i could come in. Is professor Snape home?” He asked as he stood in the hallway. “Uh yes, he is in the living room with our little girl.” “Congratulations. I came to look at your new born and Ginny bought you these little onesies.” “Thank you, Harry. Uh, do come further.”

When Harry walked in Severus looked up and looked at Harry. “ Hello professor. Uh, congrats on your new born.” Harry smiled. “Thank you, Potter.” “Would you like to hold her?” I asked as i sitting down on the couch with Lily in my arms. “Yeah. What is her name?” “Her name is Lily Rose.” Severus replied. Harry looked up at Severus and smiled. “After my mother?” Harry asked before continuing. “ After all this time?” Severus glared and i smiled. “Shut it, Potter.” Harry stayed for some time before he told us that he had to go. “ Goodbye, Harry.” Severus greeted. “Goodbye professor.” Harry replied.

After Harry left, we had dinner and we sat on the couch and talked to each other. After a while, we went to bed. It was very lovely to see Harry again and to see that Severus melted with Lily in our lives. I wouldn’t have it any other way.


	12. “Could you say that again?” “Were you not listening?” “No I was, I just like hearing your voice.” Remus Lupin x Fem! Reader

Y/n Weasley, Arthur Weasley’s younger sister. She was born March 16th, 1961. Making Arthur eleven years older. When Y/n was 11, she received a letter from Arthur and his wife, Molly, wishing her good luck on her first day at Hogwarts. Y/n got sorted into Gryffindor. Years later, Y/n worked at Flourish and Blotts, since she always had a passion for books and reading. Y/n also found herself spending a lot of time at the Burrow, with her niece and nephews. When Y/n found the time during the summer before the start of the new school year, she helped her niece and nephews find their supplies. This year was different. Ron was starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. Arthur wrote Y/n a letter, asking if she would like to join them to the Quidditch world Cup. She accepted and she found herself at the Burrow at dawn on August 18th 1994. Y/n walked in and smiled when she was greeted by Arthur and Molly. Y/n was wearing a pair of yellow plaid trousers and a black shirt. “Good morning, Arthur. Good Morning, Molly.”

Y/n said as she sat down at the kitchen table. “Good Morning. Y/n. Would you like some tea?” Molly asked. After an hour, the kitchen was full of teenagers and Y/n smiled. “Hello, Ron. Was it hard to get up this morning?” Y/n said as she saw Ron yawning. “Yes. Why are you so hyper in the morning?” He asked. “Because, she is used to it.” Arthur replied. “Hi, I think we haven’t met. I’m Y/n, their aunt.” Y/n said as she walked up to a boy with glasses and a girl with brown hair. “Hi, I am Hermione. Ginny told me about you.” “I’m Harry.” The boy said. After a while, the twins were also ready and joined the group as they walked out. Arthur and Y/n were walking in front, when they came to a stop by a tree. “Arthur. It’s about time.” Amos said as he walked up to the group. “I see you brought your sister. Hello, Y/n” Amos said as he smiled towards Y/n walking towards her. “Hi.” Y/n said as she stood beside Hermione and Ginny. He attempted to flirt towards her, only to receive a decline. Again. “Still not interested in you, Amos. I am sorry.” She added. 

The girls giggled as they saw the look on Amos’ face. “Cedric, how have you been?” Arthur said towards the young man. Ever since, Y/n met Amos, he tried to flirt with her, only for her to decline him politely. After the Quidditch match, everything went from good to bad. Y/n found herself protecting Ginny, Fred and George. When everyone was back at the Burrow, safe and sound, Molly suggested to Y/n that she would stay for the night. Y/n stayed in Charlie’s old bedroom. When she woke up the next morning, she went towards her own house, leaving Molly a thank you note. Y/n got into her shower and got dressed for her day at work. She got dressed into some black trousers and a warm knitted sweater. When she was ready, Y/n left towards Flourish and Blotts. The day went by slowly, and Y/n found herself sitting behind the cash register, reading a book about Charms, when a man walked into the bookshop. Y/n looked up at the man, who had come to stand in front of the register and she smiled. 

“Hello. Can I help you?” Y/n asked the man. It took the man a while to reply. “Uh, yes. I am looking for a book.” “Well, you have come to the right place.” Y/n replied with a smile on her face. “Haha, I was wondering if you could give me some recommendations.” The man said. The man took a better look at Y/n and smiled at her. “I have seen you before somewhere. Did you go to Hogwarts?” He asked as Y/n walked around the counter. “Yes. I think you were in the same year as me.” “Y/n?” He replied as he connected the pieces. “Yes. Remus, right?” She said as she smiled towards Remus. “Yes. It has been years. How have you been?” He asked. “I have been great. Spending quite something with Arthur and Molly. Helping them out whenever i can.” Y/n smiled. “What about you?” She asked. “I have been better.” Remus smiled. They continued talking, until it was time for Remus to leave. “I would love to see you again.”

Y/n said as she walked back towards the counter. “How about next friday?” Remus suggested. “That’s good. You can pick me up at the Burrow.” She smiled as Remus walked out the door. Y/n found herself in her house after her work and couldn’t stop thinking about Remus.   
Ever since they were in school, she kind of had feelings towards him. But she was too scared to tell him, because he hung around with Sirius and James and they were kind of known to bully Y/n. The week passed and it was now friday. Y/n got ready for her day with Remus. “Are you nervous?” Y/n heard Molly ask. “Kind of.” Y/n replied as she turned to look at the older woman. “You shouldn’t be. Remus is a sweet man.” Molly smiled. Beside Y/n, Molly was the only one that knew about her feelings towards Remus. “You should tell him.” Molly suggested as they sat down at the kitchen table. “I know, but i am scared.” Y/n admitted. “You shouldn’t be. You are very beautiful and if he doesn’t see that, then he is an idiot.” Molly said. “Who is an idiot?” Remus said as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Arthur. “Hello, Remus.” Arthur greeted as he went towards Molly and placed a kiss on her cheek.” Molly and Arthur left the room, leaving Y/n, who was looking down at her hands, and Remus alone. 

“I am.” She smiled. “You are not an idiot. Why would you think that?” Remus said as he walked towards Y/n. “Because it took me all these years to realise that i actually have feelings towards you.” Y/n blurred out. “Could you say that again?” Remus asked. “Were you not listening?” Y/n replied. “No I was, I just like hearing your voice.” Remus said as he took a step closer to Y/n. “I have feelings towards you. I always have, ever since the day I saw you in the common room.” Y/n whispered as she closed the gap between them. “But I was scared to tell you. Because I was scared about Sirius and James' reaction.” Y/n admitted as she felt Remus placing his hands on her cheeks. 

“I have to admit. I did have feelings for you as well, when we were younger. You are smart and beautiful. I don’t care about what James would’ve thought, if he was still alive, and I don't care about what Sirius thinks. You shouldn’t care what they think. I know they bullied you when we were in school, but that is all in the past. You should look at the future, because that is all that matters. I love you.” He said as he placed his lips on hers. Y/n wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by pulling him closer. Y/n felt herself being pushed against the counter, when they were suddenly interrupted by Molly. “It’s sweet that you admitted your feelings towards each other, but please, no love-making in my kitchen.” She said. Y/n and Remus let go of each other and smiled. “I always knew that you had feelings towards Remus. You can’t hide that from me, dear sister.” Arthur said as he walked in as well. “I love you, Lupin.” She said as she hugged Remus. “I love you too, Weasley.”


	13. "Was this a one time thing?" "Do you want it to be?" Lucius Malfoy x Fem!Reader *NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This part contains smut. If that is not your cup of tea, feel free to leave and read something else of my stories. If you do stick around, you have been warned. Also, i don't condone cheating. Enjoy the story.

Y/n L/n couldn't remember the last time she saw Lucius Malfoy. Of course she had met him once when they were at Hogwarts, and once in Diagon Alley, but that was it. Y/n was getting ready for the day, she was going to the Ministry for her first day for a job she applied to. Y/n decided to go for a white blouse and black trousers. She pulled her hair in a bun and applied little makeup, before she walked down the stairs, grabbed her heels and bag and headed out the door. When Y/n arrived at the ministry, she looked a little lost. She saw two men walking up to her and she gave him a smile. "You must be Y/n. I forgot to tell you this when we first met, but you will be working for Mr. Malfoy." Fudge said as he smiled towards Y/n. "Oh, okay." 

Y/n replied as she looked slightly confused. "You will be his assistant." Fudge added. When Y/n looked at Mr. Malfoy, she noticed that he was letting his eyes roam over her body. "What's your name?" Malfoy asked coldly. "Y/n L/n, sir." Y/n replied as she felt slightly nervous. "Cornelius, I am off. Mrs. L/n, follow me." Malfoy said as he walked off. They apparated to Malfoy Manor, where Y/n would sort through his mail and other general tasks. Throughout the day, Lucius kept a close eye on Y/n, he could swear that he saw her before, but he could put a finger on it. "Tell me, Y/n. Where did you go to school?" "I went to Hogwarts, sir." Y/n replied as she looked at the man. "I got sorted into Slytherin." Y/n added. "Ah. That's where I know you from." 

He said as he took another look at Y/n. Weeks passed and Y/n got used to working with Lucius. She went to Hogwarts a couple of times with Lucius and it brought back so many memories when she was there. Y/n often had to work late with Lucius, as they were discussing various tasks for her and some meetings he had to attend. Everytime Y/n stood close to Lucius, she felt something inside her. She didn't know what it was, but she often found herself in her shower or in her bedroom, thinking about the man. Y/n was sure that Lucius had noticed that she changed the way she looked at him. Y/n also noticed the change in his behaviour when he was with her and when he was with Narcissa. Both Lucius and Y/n weren't scared of sending winks or flirtatious smiles towards each other's way. Y/n knew it was wrong to flirt with a married man, but she couldn't help it. He was just so attractive. 

Y/n arrived at the manor, wearing a short skirt and a green top. Narcissa opened the door and nearly ran into Y/n. "Oh hello, Y/n. I am sorry, I have to go and meet up with my sister." Narcissa said as she gave her a sweet smile and walked away. Y/n walked into the large house and found Lucius in the dining room, enjoying breakfast, joined by his son Draco. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Good Morning Draco." Y/n smiled. "Good morning, Mrs. L/n." Lucius said as he looked up from the Daily Prophet and let his eyes roam over her, not so covered, body. "Father, I have to go. I promised Crabbe and Goyle that I would meet them in Knockturn Alley." Draco said as he got up and walked out of the house, leaving the two 'co-workers' alone. Y/n did her usual tasks, while Lucius did his normal work, but this time there was some tension between them. 

As the day went by, Y/n found herself having another late night with Lucius. Y/n was busy sorting the papers on Lucius' desk, while Lucius was out of the office. Being her clumsy self, she dropped some of the papers. Y/n cursed to herself as she bent down to pick the papers up. She didn't notice Lucius walking in again, so when she straightened up, she slightly jumped when she felt him standing behind her. "You have a lot of nerves, little one. Coming into my house, wearing a short skirt and a top like that, while my wife and son were still here." Lucius whispered in her ear from behind. "I-i am sorry, sir." Y/n said as she turned around. Lucius walked closer to Y/n, backing her up against his desk. "You are lucky we are in my private office. I couldn't bear the thought of the men in the Ministry looking at you when you are wearing something like this. I have to have you all for myself." Lucius whispered as he let his hand roam over her side, down to her thigh, slightly caressing the flesh. Y/n lifted herself on the desk, before she held his hand to stop him. 

"We can't. You are married." Y/n said. "Well, we actually signed divorce papers a couple of days ago. I haven't had my wife for months." He said. "Now tell me that you need me." Lucius said as he started to kiss Y/n down her neck and slowly rubbed her clothes clit. Lucius watched Y/n's face closely as he played with her. "You are so beautiful." Lucius said as he thrusted a finger inside of her and kissed down her neck. Y/n could feel herself getting close to her climax. Lucius pulled his fingers away from her, making Y/n whine a little. Lucius wrapped an arm around her waist and slammed his lips on hers. Y/n slipped her hand down to the front of his trousers. 

"Such a needy little girl." Lucius said as he pulled away from the kiss. Y/n lifted her skirt up a little and pulled off her knickers, while Lucius worked on dropping his trousers down to his ankles. Lucius placed the head at her entrance and thrusted his hips forward. They both let out a loud sigh, while Lucius stayed still for a moment before he started to thrust into Y/n. Y/n wrapped her legs around his waist. "Merlin, you feel so good." Lucius said as he placed his hands on her waist. Y/n felt herself getting close and wrapped her arms around Lucius and pulled him closer to her, placing her lips on his, keeping her from screaming as she climaxed. Lucius followed right after, slowing down his thrusts. Y/n got off the desk, pulled her knickers back on and pulled down her skirt. "Was this a one time thing?" Y/n asked after a while. 

"Do you want it to be?" Lucius asked as he sat on his chair. "Not really." Y/n admitted. "I have to admit something. When I met you the first time, at Hogwarts, I fell for you." Y/n said after a moment of silence. "These feelings only got stronger when I grew older." Y/n added as she saw Lucius get up and walked towards her. "I have to admit. When i first saw you back, my feelings for you came back as well." Lucius admitted as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you, Y/n. Be mine." Lucius said after a moment of comfortable silence. "Of course Lucius." Y/n said as she placed her lips on his again. "I love you. Mr. Malfoy." Y/n said as she walked out of his office. When the divorce came through, Y/n moved in with Lucius, they got married after 3 years of being together and they had a beautiful baby girl, named Nylah Malfoy. Y/n was sitting on the couch, holding the newborn, Lucius was sitting next to her, reading the Daily Prophet. "I love you, Malfoy." Y/n said as they shared a kiss. "I know, L/n." Lucius replied as he felt his wife's head on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep with little Nylag in her arms. 


	14. “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.” Severus Snape x Fem!Reader.

Y/n Potter, James’ younger sister and Harry’s aunt, was currently on her way towards Hogwarts. Albus assigned her to teach the students History of Magic, after Binns got retired. It was Harry’s third year, and she was very excited to be part of it. Y/n knew that she had to be colleagues with Severus, the man that Y/n really didn’t like. Ever since they were in school, James told Y/n about Severus, and the things James and Sirius did to him. Even though she didn’t really like bullying, she totally agreed with James, when he told her that Severus called Lily a mudblood. Y/n arrived at Hogwarts before all the students did and was greeted by Albus and Minerva. Y/n was wearing a black dress and a white blazer and to pull it all together, she wore black heels to match the dress. Her hair was up in a braid and she had little makeup on. “Good afternoon Y/n” Albus spoke as he hugged Y/n. “Hello Albus.” She said as she hugged him back.

“Hello, Y/n. I never thought i would say this, but i am glad to see you again.” Minerva said. Y/n smiled at the comment, thinking about all the mischief she caused with her brother and his friends. “Let’s go and greet the other staff.” Albus said as he led the women through the corridors. When the three adults arrived at the staff room, Y/n sat down, close to Albus and Minerva as she looked around the room. Y/n could feel some eyes on her, when she was talking to Flitwick and looked up to see Severus staring at her. The months went by and Y/n found herself in her private chambers, getting ready to go to Hogsmeade with Minerva. Y/n stood in front of her mirror, wearing black jeans and a turtleneck jumper, when she got interrupted by a knock on her door. Y/n walked over and opened the door. “Minerva? How can I help you?” Y/n smiled towards the elder woman. “I came to tell you that I can’t join you, this weekend.” Minerva sighed. 

“But, Severus will join you.” She added. “You want me to go with the devil?” Y/n said as she looked at Minerva with a raised eyebrow. “What did I tell you about calling her/him the devil?”Minerva asked. “That it’s offensive to the devil?” Y/n said as she looked confused. “No, Severus isn’t the devil. You two need to learn how to get along. Now, go and tell him that he has to join you.” Minerva said as she walked away, leaving Y/n looking like a stubborn toddler. Y/ grabbed her cloak, before heading down towards Severus’ chambers. “I need therapy after this.” She said to herself as she walked down the dungeon and towards Severus’ chambers. Y/n knocked on the door, waiting for a reply, before the door flew open revealing the ever so cranky Severus. “You have to come to Hogsmeade with me.” Y/n said. “No, I don't.” He replied. “Yes, you do, Severus. Minerva is stuck up with work.” Albus said as he walked up to them.

“I have a lot of work to do as well.” Severus replied towards the elder man. “And you wonder why you are still single.” Y/n said under her breath, receiving a glare from Albus and Severus. “You work too much, you need to let go sometimes.” Y/n quickly added. “You make no sense to me.” Severus said as he glared her way. “Welcome to my life.” “Enough, with the sarcasm. Severus, you will join Y/n, whether you like it or not.” Albus said as he walked away. Y/n went outside towards the students that had gathered, both Slytherin and Gryffindor. “Where is Professor McGonacall?” Hermione asked. “She is busy with work, so Professor Snape will join us.” Y/n replied, receiving replies from the Gryffindor’s. Y/n was talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione, waiting for Severus to arrive. “He certainly takes his time to get ready.” Y/n said. “He is already here.” Severus said as he came up behind her. “Good, well Mister Malfoy, you can start walking.” 

Y/n said towards the Blonde Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking in front of Snape and Y/n, so they could hear the conversation Severus tried to have with Y/n. Severus finished explaining something to Y/n and she sort off rolled her eyes. “All due respect, but that’s a bunch of crap.” She said. “Oh, and what do you know about Potions? You weren’t really good at that in your years.” Severus retorted. “I swear, if you add something to that sentence, I will hit you so hard, it will make your ancestors dizzy.” Y/n threatened, making Harry and Ron laugh.  
“Ten points from Gryffindor.” Snape said as he passed Harry and Ron, going to the front of the group. They had arrived at Hogsmeade and they walked towards The Three Broomsticks, where they will be staying the night. “Each room will have 2 students. Now go up and go to the rooms.” Severus informed the students. “Rosmerta, do you have 2 rooms for us?” Y/n asked the woman. “No, I have one more room left. Looks like you will be sharing.” She replied with a slight grin on her face. “If my days get any worse, I will ask the devil if he has an exchange program.” Y/n said as followed Severus to their room. “I have a feeling that this is a setup by Minerva and Albus.” Severus said after they spent two hours, not talking to each other. “And why would you think that?” Y/n replied. “First, Minerva suddenly had a lot of work to do, now we have to share a room. Sounds like a set up to me.” Severus explained.

“For once i think you are right.” Y/n said as she thought about it. “I am always right.” Severus smirked. “Don’t get your hopes up darling.” Y/n replied. They spent another hour without talking and it gave Y/n some time to think about her feelings towards Severus. She hates to admit it when Lily asked the question when they were younger, but Y/n actually had some feelings towards Severus, But he was in love with Lily, so she never had the courage to tell him. “Severus, I need to tell you something.” “What?” Severus replied as he came to stand in front of Y/n. “I hate that i have to admit this, but I have feelings towards you. Ever since we were in school together. I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned.” Y/n started as she looked up at the man. “And I know that my brother would never approve of it. But he isn’t here to tell me no.” She added. Severus looked kind of shocked as Y/n stood up and stood in front of him.

“You are right, James isn’t here to tell you off. But his son is.” Severus replied. “Well, I don’t care about what Harry thinks either.” Y/n replied. “You are quite the brave one, Potter.” Severus said towards Y/n. “Thank you, Snape.” Y/n smiled towards Severus as she closed the gap between them. “So are you going to say something about it?” Y/n added. “About what? Oh, about your feelings towards me? It’s cute.” “Cute?” Y/n said as she raised an eyebrow. “Yes it’s cute, because i feel the same way about you.” Severus whispered as he placed his hands on her cheeks and placed his lips on hers. “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the arse.” Y/n said after she pulled away from him. “Me? A pain in the arse? I would never.” Severus replied sarcastic. The weekend flew by and they were on their way back to Hogwarts. Severus and Y/n walked next to each other, often glancing at each other and placing a quick peck on the other’s cheek. 

“Dude, your aunt is acting weird with Professor Snape.” Ron said as he turned to look at Harry. “Aunt Y/n. Can I talk to you?” Harry asked as they arrived at Hogwarts. “Yes, Harry.” Y/n said as she walked towards Harry, leaving Severus alone. “What is going on between you and Snape?” He asked. “Don’t be mad. We have been dating since yesterday.” Y/n replied. “You haven’t-. Never mind i don’t want to have those images of him in my head like that. But if he breaks your heart, he is a dead man.” Harry said. “Of course, my over protective nephew. If he breaks my heart, he is all yours to torture.” Y/n spoke loudly. “I heard that.” Severus said. “You were supposed to.” Y/n replied when Harry walked off towards his friends, leaving the two adults alone. “Your plan worked, Albus.” Minerva said towards the Headmaster as they looked at Severus and Y/n sharing a kiss. “My plans always work, Minerva.” Albus replied as he walked off. “Well, I wouldn't say always.” Minerva replied as she went after him.


	15. "I am happy to be your Idiot." Barty Crouch Jr. x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it isn't accurate and Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban in 1995. I just used my imagination. So enjoy!

Y/n Black, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda’s younger sister, grew up with her older sister and remembered that she always looked up to them. During her time at Hogwarts, she got sorted into Slytherin, just like Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. When she was in her fifth year, she met Barty Crouch, jr. When Y/n graduated from Hogwarts, she lost contact with Barty. It was now a few years later, Y/n found herself arriving at Malfoy manor. She grew up into this beautiful young woman. When Y/n received the news that Bellatrix was in Azkaban, she was devastated. But Narcissa assured her that there was nothing to worry about. Y/n stood outside the Manor and looked up at the building. Y/n loosened her coat, revealing her black top and walked towards the door and knocked. The door opened and Y/n was met with the young Draco. “Hello my nephew. How are you?” Y/n asked as she walked in and scooped the toddler in her arms.

“Good, aunty.” Draco smiled as he gave her a big hug. “Hello, sister.” Narcissa said as she walked towards the door. “Hello, Cissy.” Y/n said as she placed Draco on the ground and hugged her older sister. “I have missed you.” Narcissa said as she hugged her sister back. “Me too, Cissy.” Y/n replied as she started to walk towards the family room. “Oh, Y/n. Barty escaped Azkaban. He’s in the family room.” Narcissa informed Y/n before she could enter. “Really? He escaped?” Y/n whispered back. Narcissa nodded and they walked into the family room. Y/n smiled at Lucius as she gave him a hug, before she turned to look at Barty. “Hello, Barty.” Y/n said. “Hello, Y/n. It has been a while since i last saw you.” Barty said. Barty and Y/n were dating in Y/n’s last year at Hogwarts till the year Barty got imprisoned at Azkaban. Y/n had said that she needed some space, because she needed time to think about everything that had happened.

“You look good.” Barty added as he looked at Y/n, who was sporting an intense look in her eyes. “You said you needed space. I have been 5000 miles away, In Azkaban for a year, and you are still unsure. I can see it in your eyes. I am starting to think that an entire universe apart wouldn’t be enough space for you.” Barty said after they had a moment of silence. “I am fine, the year apart did wonders.” Y/n said sarcastically. Barty could see the hurt in her eyes and stepped closer to her. “I know for a fact that you are not ‘fine.’ Y/n.” Barty said. “What do you want me to say? Congratulations on escaping Azkaban, while Bella is still in there, for the same reason as you were?” Y/n yelled towards Barty. “I didn’t expect you to wait forever. I just hoped…” “You just hoped what? That everything would change, when i came through the door?” Y/n said as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. “I love you! Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

Y/n added as she ran up the stairs and started crying harder. Lucius and Narcissa witnessed everything and Narcissa ran after Y/n. Draco, who was playing in the room next to where Y/n was crying, waddled out and saw his mother. “Mummy, why aunty crying?” Draco asked as he held Narcissa’s hand and walked into the room. Draco crawled on the bed and wrapped his little arms around Y/n. “Why you sad?” Draco asked. Meanwhile, Lucius and Barty were arguing about the fight. “She is crying because of you!” Lucius exclaimed loudly when Barty questioned Y/n’s emotions. “She cares about you, but she also cares about Bellatrix.” “I know she cares about her sister.” Barty said as he walked around the room. “Look, she wants you. Just make her happy.” Lucius said as he walked out the family room, leaving Barty frustrated. “Why does this hurt so much?” Y/n asked through her tears as she was being held by Narcissa. 

“Because you love him.” Narcissa said. “Can i talk to you?” Barty said as he walked into the room. Narcissa looked at Y/n and she nodded her head. Narcissa grabbed Draco and walked out the room. “I am sorry. I am stupid.” Barty said as he sat down on the bed. “I am sorry as well.” Y/n said. “It’s just, I care about you, and I was a little angry that you escaped and Bella didn’t.” Y/n admitted. Barty smiled as he wrapped his arms around Y/n. “I love you, my darling.” Barty whispered as Y/n pulled him towards her and they laid on the bed together. “I love you too, idiot.” Y/n replied.  
“Idiot? I am not an idiot.” Barty whined a little. “You are my idiot.” Y/n said as she placed another kiss on his lips. “I am happy to be your idiot.” Barty replied after he pulled away from the kiss. “I am an idiot.” Draco said as he jumped on the bed, between Y/n and Barty. Y/n laughed at his comment and grabbed the boy in her arms. “You are my idiot as well.” Y/n said as she smothered Draco with kisses. “Why don’t we go for one of these of our own?” Barty asked as Y/n looked at him. 

“You want to start a family with me?” Y/n asked. “Yes.” Barty replied. “Really?” “Yes, really.” Barty said as he leaned towards Y/n and started to place kisses on her neck. “Barty, not in front of Draco.” Y/n whispered as she slowly pushed him off her. “Ew.” Draco exclaimed. “Ew?” Barty said as he got up and started to tickle Draco. “No! Mummy! Help me! Daddy!” Draco giggled as he started to run away from Barty as he started to chase him. “I guess you forgave him?” Narcissa smirked as Y/n got out of the room and stood beside the door, watchin Barty chase Draco. “Let’s just say that I have a soft spot for the man.” “I am happy for you, Y/n/n. I hope that Bella will think the same about it.” Narcissa said. “I hope so too.” Y/n replied. After an hour, Barty came to sit next to Y/n on the couch in the family room. “I placed Draco in his crib. He was very tired after I chased him.” Barty said towards Narcissa. “Thank you.” Narcissa smiled. 

It was now 1984 and Y/n received a letter from Narcissa, saying that Bellatrix escaped. Barty and Y/n went to the Manor and walked through the door. Y/n was wearing a green dress and Barty was wearing a suit. They held each other’s hand showing the engagement ring. Barty proposed to Y/n a year after they reunited and Y/n couldn’t be happier. The couple walked into the family room. “Bella!” Y/n exclaimed as she saw her older sister. “Y/n/n. Oh, I have missed you.” Bellatrix said as she wrapped her arms around the younger Black and held her close. “I’ve missed you too.” Bellatrix let go of Y/n and looked at Barty. “I see that you got back together.” Bellatrix said towards Y/n. “We are. Don’t be mad okay?” Y/n said as she looked at the older woman. “I am not mad, I am happy for you. But if you dare to hurt my little sister, I know where to find you, and I will personally send you back to Azkaban. Do you understand, Crouch?” 

Bellatrix said as she looked at the man. “Yes madam.” Barty replied. “Let me see the ring.” Bellatrix said as she grabbed Y/n’s hand and looked at the engagement ring. “Stole it?” Bellatrix asked Barty, who gave her a nod. “Thought so.” Bellatrix smirked. “It’s beautiful. I don’t care that you stole it. I love it.” Y/n said towards Barty. “Love you, Idiot.” Y/n added as she walked off with Bellatrix and Narcissa to go and see Draco, leaving Barty staring after his fiance.


	16. Promise Ring. Viktor Krum x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Servish/Bulgarian   
> голубице моја - my dove  
> да, оче - yes father  
> моята принцеса - my princess  
> обичам те - I love you  
> оче - father  
> Изглеждаш чудесно - you look beautiful.  
> благодаря Виктор - Thank you, Viktor
> 
> If the translation for something is wrong, feel free to let me know. These aren't my first languages and i used Google Translate.

Y/n Karkaroff, daughter of an unknown british woman who had passed right after she gave birth and Igor Karkaroff. Y/n was the apple of Igor's eye, his darling, his little dove. He cared about her deeply, so to keep her safe and protected, Y/n went to Durmstrang as the only girl. Most of the boys that were in the same year as Y/n saw her as a friend and as a sister. Except, one boy in particular, he saw her as a friend, but also more as a friend. Viktor and Y/n started dating in 1992 and they became inseparable. Viktor Krum was like a son towards Karkaroff, he was a bright student, in his own special way and he was the seeker of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team. Durmstrang was currently getting ready to arrive at Hogwarts, for the Triwizard Tournament. Y/n, who was sitting in her father's cabin, got ready in her uniform and wrapped her fur coat around her body, checked herself in the mirror to see if everything looked okay and ready for arrival. 

"голубице моја, are you ready?" Igor asked as he walked into the cabin. "да, оче." Y/n replied. Y/n joined her father and Viktor on the deck as they had arrived at Durmstrang. Once they set foot on the school grounds, Y/n could feel herself getting nervous. Viktor had noticed and placed his hand in hers. "моята принцеса. There is no need to be nervous." Viktor smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I know, but all these girls will look at you and be absolutely smitten by you." Y/n replied as they walked up to the Great Hall and got ready to make their entrance. "Just relax, моята принцеса, i will stay by your side." Viktor whispered as he placed a quick kiss on her lips, before the door opened and the boys started making an entrance. Y/n smiled towards Viktor, before they started to walk and Y/n could hear some gasps and hushed whispers around the room. "Albus." Igor said as he walked up to the older man.

"Hello Igor." Albus replied as he pulled Igor in for a hug. "I would like to introduce you to my lovely daughter, Y/n." Igor said as he placed an arm around Y/n shoulder and a kiss on her cheek. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Y/n smiled towards Albus. "Hello Y/n." Albus replied with a smile. Y/n went to sit next to Viktor and listened to the rest the older man had to say to his students. "See, that wasn't so bad, right?" Viktor whispered in Y/n ear. "No, it wasn't bad, but could you see the looks on the girls faces when they realised their favourite seeker already has a girlfriend." Y/n whispered back. Later that evening, Igor informed Y/n that she had to sleep in the girls dormitory of the Slytherin house. Y/n and Viktor, who were holding each other's hands, followed the prefect to the common room. The following days, Viktor and Y/n were followed by some girls and some boys who were fans as they were trying to have some private time together.

Y/n was having a hard time, when Viktor's name got out of the Goblet and Viktor noticed. "моята принцеса, what is wrong? Something is bothering you." Viktor said a week after his name got out of the goblet. "I am scared. To lose you." Y/n started as they were sitting by the lake. "This tournament is dangerous. I don't want to lose you." Y/n added. Viktor smiled and wrapped his arms around Y/n. "моята принцеса, you won't lose me. You can't get rid of me that easily." He said as he started to place kisses on her neck. "Stop it Vik." Y/n laughed as she tried to push the boy off of her. It was now the day of the first task. Y/n was sitting beside her father's aide as they watched the tournament. "Are you scared?" He asked as they watched Viktor try and steal the golden egg from the dragon. "Just a little." Y/n replied. "He is a strong boy. He won't get hurt that easy." The aide replied as he looked at Y/n. "Thank you." Y/n said as she smiled towards his way.

Viktor took the egg and Y/n was thrilled. After the first task was over, Y/n went to find Viktor and wrapped her arms around him when she found him. "I am so happy that you are safe." Y/n whispered. "You won't get rid of me that easily." Viktor replied as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "обичам те." Y/n whispered after the kiss. "обичам те." Viktor replied. It was now a month after the first task and all the students got informed that there will be a Yule Ball. Viktor had asked Y/n to go with him and she obviously accepted.   
On the day of the Yule Ball, Y/n was in the library, when she felt someone standing behind her. "голубице моја, Viktor told me he is going to take you to the Yule Ball. So I went and got you a dress." Igor said as Y/n stood up and started to walk with her father. "Really? Can i see it?" Y/n asked. "Of course, голубице моја." Igor said as they walked to the Slytherin common room, where Y/n saw a beautiful burgundy dress, with a velvet top and a slit down the side, hanging on a hanger. "This is beautiful. I love it. Thank you, оче." Y/n said as she hugged her father. "You are welcome, голубице моја." Igor said as he hugged the girl back. Y/n got ready for the evening. She applied some makeup and did her hair in a loose braid. Y/n pulled on the dress and noticed that some slytherin girls were in awe by her beauty and the dress. "Y-you look gorgeous, Y/n." Pansy said as she took in the girl in front of her. 

"Thank you, Pansy." Y/n smiled towards the girl and stepped into her black heels. Once she was finished, Y/n walked towards the Great Hall, where she saw Viktor in his beautiful robes. "Изглеждаш чудесно." Viktor whispered as he placed his lips on Y/n's hand. "благодаря Виктор." Y/n replied. Professor McGonagall informed the champions that it was time for them to dance. Viktor presented Y/n his arm and they walked into the great hall and onto the dance floor. Viktor and Y/n definitely stole the show that evening. After the Ball, Y/n and Viktor had some fun of their own. The following tasks gave Y/n more stress. Y/n was put at the bottom of the lake for the second task. When Viktor freed Y/n and swam back to the top, Y/n wrapped her arms around the boy as she started to cry. Viktor held Y/n in his arms. "Y/n. I want to give you this ring." Viktor said as he showed Y/n a beautiful ring. 

"I ask you to wear this ring today, so that every day, in every way, you will be carrying a part of me and my love with you." Viktor said as he placed the ring on her finger. "I promise. I will not take it off. обичам те, Vik." Y/n replied as she placed her lips on his. "обичам те." Viktor replied as he wrapped his arms around Y/n. When the third task came, Y/n was sitting watching the labyrinth in front of her. Y/n let out a sigh of relief when Viktor returned, but was sad that he didn't win the Tournament. Y/n went to stand beside Viktor, who wrapped an arm around her waist, when they saw that Harry returned with Cedric's body. Y/n laid her head on Viktor's shoulder as she slowly cried, like the rest of the girls over the loss. Y/n and Viktor found themselves sitting in the Great Hall with all the other students, listening to Dumbledore giving a speech about Cedric.

Later that day, Y/n and Viktor said goodbyes to their ‘friends’, before they followed the rest of Durmstrang towards the ship. “I am going to miss it here.” Y/n said as she and Viktor looked at Hogwarts Castle. “We could always come back after we are finished with school.” Viktor replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. Y/n stood beside Viktor and her father, as the ship started to sail away, back to their home country, where Y/n and Viktor spent most of their time planning for their future together.


	17. "I love you, Future Mrs. Potter.” James Potter x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James lives in this story.

“WHY DO YOU KEEP LYING TO ME ?” Y/n asked James. Y/n and James got into an argument, when Y/n found out that James had been seen kissing with Lily by Marlene, or at least that's what she said she saw. They had been together since their fourth year, and they were now in their last year at Hogwarts. “You told me that you were over her, when we started dating.” Y/n added. “I am over her. I don’t know what you saw or heard, but that is not what happened. I lo-”James replied. “No, please… Don’t say that. You love her, not me.” Y/n said as she walked away from the common room, leaving James confused. Y/n was sitting in the library, reading a book, so she wouldn’t cry over what just happened with James. Marlene came to look for Y/n, after Sirius and Remus talked to James. “Here you are, I have been looking for you.” Marlene said as she sat down opposite Y/n. 

“Can you please tell me what you saw? Because James told me that it didn’t happen.” Y/n said when she eventually looked up and looked Marlene in the eye. “I saw James and Lily together.” Marlene began when they were interrupted by Lily. “I know I am the last person you want to see, but Remus told me you got into a fight with James and I came to tell you what actually happened.” Lily said as she glared towards Marlene’s way. “Marlene did see me and James together. And we might have sat close to each other, so it looked like we were sharing a kiss or something like that, but that is not the case. We were sitting together, because James told me he wanted to give you a special something.” Lily said and Y/n looked confused. “He needed some advice on what to say and I helped him. I would never take my best friend’s man.” Lily smiled. “That is what actually happened?” Y/n asked and Lily nodded. Y/n got up and walked away, towards the common room, where she found James sitting on the couch.

“I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you.” Y/n said as she sat down next to James. “I should have listened to you first, before I threw accusations towards you. Can you forgive me?” Y/n added as she looked his way. “Of course i forgive you, i can’t be mad at you. Look how cute you are when you are feeling sorry.” James said as he wrapped his arms around Y/n and pulled her onto his lap. “Lils told me that you wanted to give me something.” Y/n said after they pulled away from a quick makeout session. “Yes, I want to ask you something. Y/n, since it is our last year at Hogwarts, and we will become adults after this, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” James said as he stood up and pulled out a small box from out of his robes. “I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, from the moment I laid eyes on you in our first year. Y/n, do you want to marry me?” James said as he got down on one knee and showed Y/n a beautiful rose gold ring, with a big diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds around the bigger one.

“Of course, James. Yes, I want to marry you.” Y/n replied as James placed the ring on her finger and placed her hand on his cheek, pulling him in for another kiss. “I love you, future Mrs. Potter.” James whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. “Get a room guys.” Sirius said as he walked in, followed by Remus, Peter, Marlene and Lily. “Congratulations, guys.” Lily smiled as she sat down next to Y/n and wrapped her arms around her. “Sorry, Lily. I’ve got a fiance now, so it won’t happen between us.” James teased only to receive a smack on his arm by Y/n. “Just kidding, my love.” James added. 2 years later, Lily and Marlene were helping a highly pregnant Y/n in her wedding dress. “This is a beautiful dress, Y/n/n.” Lily said as she looked at her friend in the mirror. “Thank you, Lils.” Y/n said as she turned around and looked at her friends. “The baby is also very excited.” Y/n added as she felt the baby kick. 

Remus walked into the room and smiled towards Y/n when he saw her in her wedding dress. “Are you ready to get married?” Remus asked as he presented his arm for Y/n to take. “Yes, but please, don’t let me fall.” Y/n laughed as they started to walk down the aisle. “I would never let you fall.” Remus replied, nearly tripping over some carpet.   
“Never mind, i take that back.” Remus laughed. Y/n looked at James and could feel some tears forming in her eyes. Y/n could see James wiping away some tears and smiled at Y/n. “Hello gorgeous.” James smiled. “Hello handsome.” Y/n smiled back. After 30 minutes, Y/n was officially Y/n Potter. James and Y/n celebrated their wedding with their friends and close family, when Y/n felt her water break. “James, the baby is coming.” Y/n said towards her husband. “What?” James said as he started to panic. Molly helped Y/n deliver the baby. “What a beautiful baby boy.” Marlene said after Molly washed him and gave him to Y/n. “What’s his name?” She asked as she got closer to Y/n. “Harry.” Y/n smiled. “Where is my husband?” Y/n asked. “I am here, darling.” James said as he walked in followed by Sirius. “He looks so tiny.” Sirius said as he looked at the baby. “Say hello to Harry James Potter.” Y/n smiled as she looked at the baby and towards her husband. 

When Y/n had recovered from the delivery and when Harry turned 1, her little family went on their honeymoon, to Jamaica. Harry grew up and became a beautiful young boy. It was Harry’s first year at Hogwarts.Y/n and James went with him. “We did great. Raising our boy by ourselves without any help. He turned out just like me.” James said. “Oh please. We did have help from Molly and Arthur. And I hope he hasn’t gotten your pranks, but he has my wits.” Y/n said as they looked at the boy in front of them. “Now, Harry. Be a good boy, and don’t do anything your father would do.” Y/n smiled as she looked towards her husband, who held the hand of 8 year old Sophie, Harry’s little sister. “Mummy, i want to go with Harry.” Sophie cried as Harry was about to step on the train, he turned around and hugged the little girl. “I will see you around Christmas okay, Soph?” Harry said as he placed a kiss on top of her head and smiled at his parents. “Good luck Harry.” James said as the train started to leave. “I miss him.” Y/n said as she wrapped an arm around James’ waist. “He just left. He will do just fine.” James replied as He, Y/n and Sophie went back home.


	18. "Wait? You hav feelings for me?" Regulus Black x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains hints to smut.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Y/n asked her friend as they were sitting in the Slytherin common room. “No, i haven’t. Have you?” Y/f/n asked. Y/n looked around the room and noticed that Regulus walked in. “No. I have never kissed anyone. ” Y/n replied truthfully. “I thought you had.” Y/f/n said. “Why would you think that? I have never said that I have.” Y/N replied when they got up and walked over to the couch and sat down as they continued talking about random things. Y/n, who was in the same year as Regulus, had feelings towards him for quite some time now, but she was scared to admit them to him. “Hey, Y/n. Can you help me with the homework Slughorn gave us?” Regulus asked as he sat down beside the blushing girl. “Of course.” Y/n smiled. “Let’s go to the library.” Regulus said as he got up and started to walk away. “You seem nervous. Are you okay?” Regulus asked as Y/n walked beside him. 

“Yes, I’m fine Thank you for asking.” Y/n lied, but Regulus could tell that something was wrong. “I know for a fact that you are not ‘fine.”Please tell me.” Regulus said as he came to a stop. “I have feelings for someone and i don’t know how to tell him.” Y/n said as she looked down at her feet. “Just be yourself. Boys love when girls are their honest self.” Regulus smiled as he looked at Y/n before it clicked in his head. “Wait? You have feelings for me?” Regulus asked. “Yeah. I was too scared to tell you.” Y/n said as she finally looked up. “You're in luck.” “Because i have feelings for you as well.” Regulus whispered. “Really?” Y/n asked. “Yes, ever since I met you, I fell for you and I couldn't stop thinking about you.” Regulus said as he placed his hands on her cheeks and made her look up at him. “Can i kiss you right now?” Regulus asked. "I thought you'd never ask." Y/n replied, before he placed his lips on Y/n’s, pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss. “Let’s work on your homework.” Y/n said after the kiss and continued to walk towards the library.

"i've never seen anyone look so cute and ridiculous at the same time." Regulus said as Y/n started to skip, while holding his hand. Regulus and Y/n spend each and every day together, and it was currently a year later. Y/n was sitting at the table in the common room, studying for a Charms test, when Regulus walked in. Regulus came to sit beside Y/n, often watching her with a smile on his face. “Regulus, I love you, but I need you to go away, because you’re really bloody distracting and I have to pass this test.” Y/n said. “Oh, come on darling, it is Hogsmeade weekend. Just let loose for once.” Regulus replied as he placed his hand on Y/n’s and took away her quill. “Fine, I’ll go with you. But you have to promise that you will buy me a butterbeer.” Y/n said as she got up and went to get her coat. Regulus and Y/n followed the rest of their friends to Hogsmeade, and as promised, Regulus bought a butterbeer for Y/n.

After spending some time with their friends, Regulus and Y/n were on their way back to the castle, where Y/n went back to studying, but this time Regulus kind of helped her. “I want to write you poetry, to write songs about you and draw your portrait! I want to make things for you! It frustrates the hell out of me hat I can’t draw and I can’t sing or write or play instruments or paint...You inspire me so fucking much...” Regulus said after a while of staring at her in silence. “That is really beautiful, Reggie.” Y/n laughed. “But you are distracting me again. I really need to pass this test. I will hate myself if i don’t pass.” Y/n said making Regulus look at her with a serious look on his face. “Please don’t say that about yourself. Please don’t believe that. You’re so much more than that. You’re so...” “So what? Do finish that sentence.” Y/n smiled as Regulus was thinking about what to say. “You’re so smart, beautiful, cute, inspiring, sexy, not to mention cute...” 

Regulus started, before Y/n interrupted him. “You said cute twice.” She said with a smile on her face. “Because you are. So please, don’t put all this pressure on yourself. So what if you fail this test? You have plenty of time to bring that score up after that one.” Regulus said as he placed a hand on her cheek. “Thank you, baby” Y/n said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Btw, Is that my shirt you are wearing?” Regulus asked as he took a better look at Y/n’s shirt.   
“Maybe?” Y/n innocently said. “Keep it, babe, you look better in my clothes than I do." ” Regulus smiled as he went to sit on the couch. Y/n continued to study, when she thought to herself. She got up and walked over to Regulus and sat down on his lap. “I think i have studied enough. I am ready to take that test tomorrow.” Y/n said before she placed her lips on his. “The way you smile like that always turns me on,” “You want to do this right now? Even though we could get caught?” Regulus asked as Y/n started to touch him more, than she did before. “I was wondering how long you two were going to make out like that before you realized you weren’t alone. Btw it is 3 pm. ” Y/f/n name said as she came out of nowhere. “I can’t wait until we're alone. There are so many things I want to do to you right now.” Regulus whispered as he kissed her neck. When Y/f/n left, Regulus grabbed her hand and let her up the stairs towards the boys dorms.

“Do you want to continue this in the shower?” Regulus asked. “Sure. Let’s go, baby. I’ve never wanted anyone, this badly.” Y/n said as they entered the bathroom and started to undress each other. “Like what you see?” Y/n asked as she stepped into the shower, turned it on, before Regulus attacked her neck and mouths. It got hot and steamy in the bathroom, real fast. “Try to stay quiet, understand?” Regulus informed Y/n, only for her to moan.


	19. "I'm yours, in every way you want me." Hermione Granger x Fem!Reader

“Do you know what it’s like?” Y/n asked Hermione as they were sitting in the Burrow. “To have feelings for someone and they don’t like you back?” Y/n added. Y/n was talking about a guy she had been crushing on for some months now, without the knowledge that her friend has feelings for her. “Yeah, i know what it feels like.” Hermione weakly smiled at Y/n. Y/n took a look at Hermione, noticing the slight change in her behaviour. “What’s wrong, ‘Mione?” Y/n asked after a moment. “Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Hermione smiled. “You sure?” “Yes, I am.” Hermione smiled as she got up and walked out of the room. Y/n started to feel sort of worried about Hermione. Y/n walked out of the room and went towards Ginny’s room. “Hey Gin, i have a question. Do you know what’s wrong with Hermione?” Y/n asked as she looked at the girl. Ginny got up, completely ignored Y/n’s question and walked out the room. 

Y/n felt like both of her friends hated her for something and she didn’t know what she had done. Y/n walked down the stairs and saw Ginny and Hermione talking, and when Y/n walked into the room, they went completely silent. Y/n decided to go on a little walk. Y/n walked through the kitchen, while wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek, that didn’t go unnoticed by Molly. Molly walked out the kitchen and followed Y/n. “My dear, what’s wrong?” Molly asked as she saw Y/n standing in the field, her hands in front of her face, crying loudly. “I don’t know. I was talking with Hermione and she suddenly changed her behaviour, and when i asked her about it, she said she was fine and walked out. And when I went to ask Ginny about it, she completely ignored me and walked out the room. As i walked down the stairs they were talking and when i walked in they went completely silent, like i was some kind of monster. I don’t know what I did wrong.” 

Y/n said as she cried in Molly’s arms. “Hermione is going through a rough time. I am sorry my dear, but i have to go and check on my soup.” Molly said. Molly received a sad smile from Y/n and walked back to the Burrow. Molly went and checked on her soup and decided to go and have a little chat with the girls about Y/n. “Girls. There is something bothering me.” Molly said as she sat down opposite Hermione and Ginny. “What is it, mum?” Ginny asked like there was nothing going on. “I just had a little chat with Y/n, she is outside, crying, because you two are giving her a silent treatment. Care to explain why you are giving her the silent treatment?” Molly asked, sounding quite disappointed. “She kind of deserves it. She has been talking about a guy, and is completely oblivious about Hermione’s feelings for her.” Ginny said. “And does Y/n know that Hermione has feelings for her?” Molly replied. “Uh, she doesn’t.” Hermione replied. “How can she be oblivious to something when she doesn’t even know about it?”

Molly said as she raised her voice slightly. “Nobody deserves being treated the way you two are treating her.” Molly added. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and Hermione stood up. “Where are you going?” Ginny asked. “To talk to Y/n.” Hermione replied as she started to walk outside, leaving Molly talking to Ginny about why she shouldn’t have done that. Hermione found Y/n sitting near a tree and walked up to her. “Hey. Can I join you?” Hermione asked. “Sure.” Y/n replied. “I came to talk to you. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. You didn’t deserve that.” Hermione said after a while of sitting in silence. “It’s just.. I love you and hearing you talk about your feelings about this boy made me realise that my feelings towards you only have gotten stronger.” Hermione said. “Why didn’t you say that when i asked you? You can tell me anything.” Y/n said. 

“Because, I was scared, even a little hurt. I know i can tell you anything. But i was scared to tell you this, because i didn’t know how you would react.” Hermione said. “You know what. Let’s give it a shot.” Y/n said as she thought about it for a moment. “Really?” Hermion asked. “Yeah, why not? I love you, you love me, so why not give it a go.” Y/n smiled as she wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her onto her lap. “You are so weird.” Hermione laughed.   
“Come on, you like my weird side.” Y/n replied as she placed a soft kiss on Hermione’s lips. When they pulled apart, Hermione stood up and held out her hand, for Y/n to take. When Y/n stood up, they held each other’s hand and walked back to the Burrow. Hermione and Y/n often stole kisses when they were walking up to the Burrow and when they walked inside, they saw Molly and Ginny in the kitchen. “I see that you made up. I am happy for you two.” Molly sat as she wrapped her arms around the two girls and smiled. “I have to say something, towards you, Y/n.” Ginny said. “I am sorry for the way I treated you. You didn’t deserve that. I promise I won't do it again.” Ginny said. “I forgive you Ginny.” Y/n smiled as she hugged the girl. Hermione and Y/n went up the stairs and laid down on the bed, holding each other close. “You know. One day, i’m going to marry you.” Y/n said as she looked Hermione in the eyes.

“Really? You want to marry me?” Hermione asked. “Yes. I’m yours in every way you want me.” Y/n replied as she placed her lips on Hermione’s and pulled her closer. “I love you, Y/n/n.” Hermione said after they pulled away from the kiss. “I love you, ‘Mione.” Y/n replied. “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this.” Hermione said as she noticed that Y/n was slowly falling asleep. “I know, i’m always cute.” Y/n replied. “Haha, nice try. You are not always cute.” Hermione retorted as Y/n sat up. “What did you say?” Y/n said, sounding jokingly angry. “You are not always cute.” Hermione repeated. “I will show. I will tickle you, you will beg for mercy.” Y/n said as she started to tickle Hermione, who started laughing uncontrollably. 

“Stop, I beg for your mercy.” Hermione said through her fits of laughter. “See, I told you would beg for mercy.” Y/n said as they laid down again and Y/n placed her head on Hermione’s chest. “I love you, you idiot.” Hermione said. “I love you too, babe.” Y/n replied as she smiled up at Hermione and placed a kiss on her nose, before she started to fall asleep in Hermione’s arms. “You are staring again babe.” Y/n said as she lightly opened her eyes. “I can’t help it that you are so cute.”


	20. "You are mine." Bellatrix Black Lestrange x Fem!Reader *NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to read anything else. If you do stick around, enjoy the read.

Bellatrix and Y/n had a special relationship. When they were behind closed doors, Bellatrix was very sweet and lovely towards Y/n. But when they were in public, both Bellatrix and Y/n were known as crazy death eaters and one of Voldemort’s most loyal followers. Y/n met Bellatrix when they were in their sixth year at Hogwarts and started their relationship a few months after. Y/n stood by Bellatrix's side when she was sent to Azkaban. She was devastated, to lose her lover and her best friend. But in 1995 Y/n received a letter from Narcissa to tell her that Bellatrix escaped. Y/n couldn't be anymore excited to see her lover again. Y/n and Bellatrix were currently sitting in a death eater meeting. Y/n sat across from Bellatrix, next to Severus.

Whenever Y/n turned to look at Severus to reply to his question or to tell him something, she could feel Bellatrix's eyes on her. Bellatrix started to feel jealous, without letting it show to anyone in the room, so she got up and walked over to "Go and sit over there, Sev." Bellatrix ordered the man as she took his place next to Y/n. "That wasn't very nice, Bella." Y/n whispered towards the woman. "I don't care. I didn't like the way he was talking to you." Bellatrix responded, while sported a slight smirk on her face. "He was talking about Draco." Y/n whispered. "I am going to make it clear to you. You. Are. Mine. Understood, darling?" Bellatrix hissed towards Y/n. "Yes, madam." Y/n replied and Bellatrix smirked, as she placed a hand on Y/n's thigh. Throughout the meeting Y/n could feel Bellatrix's hand caressing her thigh, making it hard for Y/n not to moan. 

When the meeting was over Y/n looked at Bellatrix, nearly begging the woman to take her to their room. "What is it you want, my dear?" Bellatrix asked as she batted her eyelashes towards the blushing woman. "Bella, I need you." Y/n whispered. Bellatrix grabbed Y/n's hand and walked up the stairs of Malfoy Manor and towards their shared bedroom. Bellatrix placed her hands around Y/n's waist as she pushed her against the wall of their bedroom. "You think that i didn't notice that Severus was trying to flirt with you." Bellatrix said as she was placing kisses on Y/n's neck. "You are mine. And only mine." Bellatrix said as she pulled away from Y/n, only to receive a whine from her. "Patience darling." Bellatrix said as she sat down on the bed looking at Y/n. "I want to watch you taking off your clothes." Bellatrix smirked. 

Y/n hesitated for a moment, before she started to take down the straps of her dress, letting the fabric pool around her ankles. Y/n started to remove her bra and moved towards her knickers, when Bellatrix let out a noise that made Y/n stop and look at her."TLeave those for me. Lay down on the bed." Bellatrix instructed. Y/n crawled on the bed and laid down. Bellatrix smirked Y/n's way before she got on top of the woman and placed her lips on Y/n's. "You are beautiful." Bellatrix whispered through the kisses. Bellatrix started to place kisses all over Y/n's body, while often looking her in the eyes. Y/n started to moan and went to grab her curly hair. "Tell me what you want." Bellatrix smirked. "Your mouth." Y/n moaned. "Where? Here?" Bellatrix asked as she placed a kiss on top of her clothed clit. Y/n moaned out loud and grabbed Bellatrix's hair thighter. "Yes, Bella. Please." Bellatrix pulled down the knickers and started to lick down Y/n's slit.

"Merlin, Bella. Bellatrix kept licking and occasionally bit her clit. After a while, Bellatrix added a finger inside of Y/n, making her moan out loud. "Bella, please, let me come." Y/n moaned as she felt herself getting closer to her climax. Bellatrix thrusted her finger a little faster, making Y/n go over the edge. “Come for me, darling.” Bellatrix said and Y/n let out a loud and long moan. Bellatrix came to lie beside Y/n and wrapped an arm around her quivering body. “I love you, my darling. You were so good for me.” Bellatrix grinned. “I love you too Bella.” Y/n smiled as she laid her head on Bellatrix’s shoulder, while Bellatrix started to stroke her hair softly. “I have been thinking about something for a while, Bella. What if we got married?” Y/n said as she went to sit on the black haired woman’s lap. “You want to marry me? Where does that come from all of the sudden?” Bellatrix asked softly. “I don’t know, i have thought about it for a while.” Y/n smiled.  
“So you want to spend the rest of your life with me?” Bellatrix smirked. “Yes. Don’t you want to spend the rest of your life with me either?” Y/n replied. “Of course, my darling. I don’t want anything else.” Bellatrix grinned as she started to place a kiss on Y/n’s lips. “Wait, let me get something.” Bellatrix said as Y/n got off her lap. Bellatrix got up and walked towards the desk in their room and grabbed a ring from off the desk. Bellatrix came to sit on the bed again and smirked towards Y/n. “Marry me?” She asked. “Of course Bella.” Y/n smiled as Bellatrix placed the ring on her finger and placed her lips on Y/n’s again. “I love you, my dearest.” Bellatrix smiled as she helped Y/n getting dressed again. “I love you too.” Y/n replied as she placed a kiss on her lips and started to head out the room, to join the rest of the family for dinner. Y/n sat opposite of Bellatrix, next to Draco, who noticed the ring on Y/n’s finger.

“When did you get engaged?” Draco asked as he looked between Bellatrix and Y/n. “Just a minute ago.” Bellatrix smirked. “Really? I didn’t know that you were thinking about getting married.” Narcissa told her older sister. “Sometimes you just know.” Y/n smiled towards Bellatrix. “Oh, and i know that it is very traditional not to show your dress to the one you are marrying, but i want Bella to be there.” Y/n said when Narcissa started discussing wedding plans already. “Of course, it is your wedding, you can do whatever you want.” Narcissa smiled. A couple of months later, it was Bellatrix and Y/n’s wedding day. Narcissa was helping Y/n into her beautiful wedding dress. When Y/n was ready, she turned to look at Narcissa and smiled. 

“How do i look? Do I look like I am going to marry the love of my life?” Y/n smiled. “You look very beautiful.” Narcissa smiled. After a while, Y/n walked down the hall of Malfoy Manor and looked at Bellatrix, who was wearing a black wedding dress. “Hello, sexy.” Bellatrix smirked. “Hello, gorgeous.” Y/n replied. After 30 Minutes, Y/n and Bellatrix were married. When the night ended and the celebration was over, Y/n and Bellatrix found themselves in their room, taking each other's dresses off and getting ready to go to bed. They laid on the bed, but couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It was the start of a new chapter in their crazy lives together.


	21. "Stop being so cute, It's not fair." Narcissa Black x Fem!Reader.

“You’re such an embarrassment, for this house.” A girl that was known to bully Y/n said as Y/n was sitting in the Slytherin common room. “Is there even one thing good about you?” The girl added. “I don’t think so. You are so stupid and ugly.” “What’s going on here? Leave this girl alone, she didn’t do anything to you.” A female voice said as she came inside the common room. “Narcissa, can’t you see that she is a dis-” “I dare you to finish that sentence, if you want to find out what happens when you do.” Narcissa said as she came closer and looked down at Y/n. The girl left and Narcissa sat beside Y/n. “Are you okay?” Narcissa asked. “Yeah. She has been bullying me from the start of the year.” “Do you know why she started to bully you?” Narcissa asked as she looked at Y/n. “No, I guess because I am not very good at potions.” Y/n said as she looked down at her hands. “Really? That’s why she started to bully you? Because you aren’t good at Potions?” Narcissa said as she looked kind of surprised. 

“Yeah, i know it is a very stupid reason.” “I can help you get better at Potions.” Narcissa said as she stood up and held out her hand. “Where are we going?” Y/n asked as she grabbed her hand and stood beside Narcissa. “To the library.” Narcissa smiled as they started walking. “Why are you being nice to me?” Y/n asked as they arrived at the library and started looking for books about Potions. “Because no one deserves to be bullied. And because I care about you.” Narcissa said as she looked at Y/n. “Really? You care about me? Why?” Y/n asked as she looked at the blonde. “Because you are smart and to me you are beautiful.” Narcissa admitted to Y/n. “You think i’m beautiful?” Y/n asked. “Yes, you are very beautiful. But you seem to not realise how beautiful you are.” Narcissa said as she had noticed that Y/n was slightly insecure about the way she looked. “Ever since, I laid eyes on you, I thought that you were very beautiful and very cute. But I sometimes overheard you talking to your friend, telling her that you hate the way you look.” Narcissa started as she looked the girl in her eyes. 

“And honestly when i heard you say that, it broke my heart a little.” Narcissa added. “You are so beautiful, I can't seem to get my eyes off of you. I need to have you, as mine.” Narcissa admitted as she stepped closer to Y/n. “I love you.” Narcissa whispered as she placed her hands on Y/n’s waist. “I love you, Narcissa. Ever since I saw you walking in the common room, the first day of our first year. I never stopped thinking about you.” Y/n admitted, making the blonde girl smile towards Y/n. “Can i kiss you?” Narcissa whispered as she leaned closer. Y/n nodded and closed her eyes. Narcissa placed her lips on Y/n’s and held her close to her body. After a while they pulled away and Narcissa placed her forehead against Y/n’s. “Be mine? I will love you more than anyone ever has done. I will make you happy. ” Narcissa said as she looked the girl into her eyes. Y/n nodded and placed her lips on Narcissa’s again.

After a moment, Narcissa and Y/n went back to their normal plan and went back to looking at books about Potions. 2 months had passed and Y/n found herself sitting on the couch, with Narcissa’s head on her lap, both reading a book. “Oh, Y/n. You’re pathetic.” The girl said as she came up to Y/n. “What did you just call her?” Narcissa asked as she sat up and looked at the bully. “I called her pathetic.” She replied, looking kind of scared. “Care to explain why? And be careful with the words you choose.” Narcissa said as she glared at the girl. “I am sorry. I have to get to Charms.” The girl lied as she ran away. “Thank you, darling.” Y/n smiled as she looked at Narcissa. “Not a problem. I’ll be here to protect you from her when she picks on you again.” Narcissa smiled as she placed a kiss on her cheek. “Hey, stop looking at me like that– I don’t like how cute you look.” Narcissa said after a while, sporting a smirk on her face.

“I can’t help that I look so cute.” “You are very cute, it’s a shame that no one else can have you. Because you are mine.” Narcissa said as she placed her lips on Y/n’s again and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. “STOP BEING SO CUTE, IT’S NOT FAIR!”   
Narcissa said as she pulled away from the kiss and looked at Y/n. “I can’t help it. And let’s be honest. You like it when i am cute.” Y/n smiled. “You are right.” Narcissa smiled as she laid back down and placed her head on Y/n’s lap again. “When we graduate from Hogwarts, I want to marry you.” Narcissa said after a while. “Really? You want to marry me?” “Yes. I am so sure of that. I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the best thing that happened to me. And after we got married, maybe a year or two later, we could try and look for ways to have a baby together.” Narcissa said as she looked Y/n in the eyes. 

“You also want to start a family with me?” Y/n asked as she started to feel a tear running down her cheek. “There’s no need to cry, baby.” Narcissa said as she sat up and pulled Y/n in for a hug. “It’s just… I never had someone that cared about me as much as you do.” Y/n says as she looked at Narcissa and looked her in the eyes. “Oh my darling. You are all I care about. I will make you happy and I will always be there for you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Narcissa said as she placed kisses on Y/n’s lips and smiled at the girl. “I love you too, Cissy.” Y/n smiled. It was the start of a very powerful relationship between Narcissa and Y/n.


	22. "You're very warm, It's comforting." Nymphadora Tonks x Fem!Reader.

"i've never seen anyone look so cute and ridiculous at the same time." Y/n heard her girlfriend Nymphadora say. Y/n looked up from her book, turning her head to look at her and smiled. “Was that about me?” She asked as Nymphadora smiled. “No, you are just cute. I was talking about Sirius. He’s been trying to make Remus pay attention to him for the past hour. It was quite amusing at first, but now it is starting to get really annoying.” Dora said as she nodded his way. Sirius, who went to sit on Remus’ lap because of the lack of attention he was getting from his boyfriend. “That is cute and ridiculous.” Y/n said as the two started to laugh at the sight in front of them. Y/n and Nymphadora met in their years at Hogwarts and became friends for the first two years. Both of the girls started to have feelings towards the other.

Nymphadora told Y/n first about her feelings and was thrilled when Y/n felt the same. After that day, they started to date and became inseparable. After they graduated, they both applied for a job as Auror. Currently they are spending most of their time at 12 Grimmauld Place. “Hey, we are not ridiculous. And I am not annoying.” Sirius said as he turned to look at the girls. “But we are cute. Especially me.” Sirius added. “Whatever you say, Sirius.” Remus said as he looked up from his book. Sirius looked at Remus and raised an eyebrow. “I mean you are the cutest of us all. But you are also quite annoying.” Remus replied before he received a slap on his shoulder, followed by a kiss from Sirius. “Let’s go for a walk.” Y/n suggested to Nymphadora as she got up and went to grab her cloak. Nymphadora followed and smiled at her girlfriend. Nymphadora grabbed Y/n’s hand before they started to walk down the street. Y/n and Nymphadora were walking down the street, when all of the sudden, 

Y/n got hit by a muggle car that drove off. “Y/n? Are you okay?” Nymphadora asked as she stood beside Y/n, who didn’t respond. Nymphadora looked around, to look for someone to help them. “I saw what happened? Is she okay?” A woman asked Nymphadora as she came to stand beside her. Luckily for the both of them, they weren’t far from the headquarters. “Can you stay here? Just in case she wakes up? I need to get some friends.” Nymphadora asked the woman, who gave her a nod and Nymphadora ran inside. “Help, Y/n was in an accident.” Nymphadora said as she looked at Remus and Sirius, who followed the girl outside. Sirius and Remus stood beside Nymphadora as they arrived back to where Y/n was now sitting up. “What happened?” Y/n asked as she looked at her friends and touched her head. “You got into a car accident. But your friend told me that the car drove off.” The woman said as she smiled towards Y/n. 

“Why does my head hurt?” Y/n asked as she looked at Nymphadora. “Because, you fell on your head. It looks like you are bleeding.” Nymphadora said as she helped Y/n up. “You should go to the Hospital. I will bring you.” The woman said as she walked towards her car, followed by Nymphadora, Y/n, Sirius and Remus. Together, they drove off and went to the hospital. “Thank you for your kindness.” Nymphadora said as they got out of the car. “No problem. I hope she heals fast.” The woman said as she drove off. The four looked up at the building and walked inside. “Hi, how can i help you?” The nurse asked as they walked to the bali. “My friend got into a car accident and her head is bleeding.” Nymphadora said. The nurse walked over to Y/n and made her follow her. “You can wait here. This won’t take that long.” The nurse smiled. Nymphadora, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the waiting room. 

“Why is this taking so long?” Nymphadora sighed. Before anyone could reply, Y/n walked towards them, with a smile on her face. “They gave me some stitches. In a couple of weeks, it should be healed.” Y/n smiled as her friends got up and they walked out the hospital, back to 12 Grimmauld Place. When they walked in through the door, they were greeted by Molly and Arthur. “Where have you been? We were waiting for you for dinner.” Molly said. “Y/n got into a car accident, when we went for a walk.” Remus explained. “Oh, dear. Are you okay?” Molly asked.   
“Yes, I am okay. But I need to rest. Can I skip dinner? Or eat later?” Y/n asked, receiving a nod from Molly. “Of course, dear. You and Tonks can go and get some rest.” Molly smiled as the girls ran up the stairs and into their shared room. Nymphadora laid down on the bed as Y/n laid down as well and placed her head on her shoulder. “This is gonna sound cheesy but....I love when you’re half asleep and talking nonsense.” Nymphadora said after a while, listening to Y/n talking. “Thanks.” Y/n said as she looked at Nymphadora. Y/n leant up and placed her lips upon Nymphadora’s. “You’re very warm, it’s comforting.” Y/n said as Nymphadora wrapped her arms around Y/n pulling her in for a hug. “I was wondering how long you two were going to make out like that before you realize you weren’t alone.” Sirius said as he stood by the door of their room. “GET OUT!” Both girls yelled at the smirking man.

“REMUS! COME AND GET YOUR DOG OUT OF OUR ROOM!” Nymphadora added. “Hey, I am not a dog.” Sirius said. After a moment, Remus walked up to Sirius and dragged him out of the room by his shirt collar. “There’s a good boy.” Remus said as he closed the door of the girls room making laugh and before they went back to cuddling. “Can we stay like this forever?” Nymphadora asked after they spent an hour in their bed. “I wish we could. But maybe we should go down and have some dinner, before we can come back and continue cuddling.” Y/n suggested as she got up and held out her hand for Nymphadora to take. “I love you.” Nymphadora said as they started to head down the stairs. “I love you too Dora.” Y/n replied. “How’s the head?” Sirius asked as he sat down in front of Y/n. “It still hurts.” Y/n replied. “Give me attention.” Sirius said as he took a look at Remus, who was focused on reading his book.

Both Nymphadora started to laugh as they saw Remus rolling his eyes, completely ignoring his boyfriend. “I wish we could live together already.” Nymphadora whispered as they continued eating their dinner, with a smile on their face.


	23. "I'm marrying the love of my life." Harry Potter x Fem!Reader

Y/n had been dating Harry for over 3 years, and it has been a wild ride. Every time Y/n thought that they were safe, something happened that made them both on edge whenever they were together. While there are downsides to the relationship, there are also good sides. Y/n knew that no matter what happens, she would always be protected by Harry. Y/n and Harry were sitting on the couch in the Burrow, Y/n had her legs up on his lap and they were both reading a book. “How would you feel if, after we graduate from Hogwarts, we get married?” Harry asked. “Where does that come from?” Y/n asked as she closed her book and looked the boy in his eyes. “I think it just feels right. Don’t you think?” Harry said as he looked at his girlfriend. “You really want to marry me when this year is over?” Y/n asked as she felt tears forming in her eyes. “Yes. I just feel that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Harry said as he placed a hand on her cheek. 

“Really?” Y/n asked as she softly cried. “Yes. I love you, my darling.” Harry said as he brought her face closer. Harry placed his lips on hers, as he placed both hands on her cheeks. “I love you, Y/n.” Harry said as he pulled away from the kiss. “I love you too Harry.” Y/n replied as she laid her head on his shoulder. Since they were currently in the second wizarding war, they were both hiding from Voldemort and his death eaters. Harry, Y/n, Ron and Hermione were currently at Hogwarts, trying to hide from Snape, while all the students were in the Great Hall. “It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster. I'm afraid it's quite extensive, how dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!” Harry yelled as he stepped out of the crowd and looked at Snape. 

Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Harry. Professor McGonagall stepped between Harry and Severus as she started to fire spells at him. Y/n stood beside Harry, as she grabbed his hand. “Potter, I assume you're here for a reason. What do you need?” McGonagall asked as she looked at Harry. “Time. As much as you can get me. ” He replied. “Do what you have to do. I’ll secure the castle.” McGonagall said. “Potter. It’s good to see you.” “It’s good to see you too, professor.” Harry replied as he turned and walked away. “Harry, be careful.” Y/n said as she placed her hands against his cheeks. “I will darling.” Harry said as he placed a kiss on her lips. Later that day, Y/n found herself in the Great Hall, looking down at Fred’s body, while she was holding a crying Ginny. “Y/n.” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, who started to cry in his arms. Harry hugged her tight, before she looked at George. 

“I am sorry. I tried to help you and Fred, but thanks to me, he-” “Don’t say that. It’s not your fault.” George said as he wrapped his arms around Y/n. “His death is not your fault. Don’t blame yourself, my dear. Fred wouldn’t have wanted you to blame yourself.” Molly said as she placed her hand on her cheek. Y/n weakly smiled towards the Weasley’s, when she excused herself for a moment and went out of the Great Hall. Harry followed her and saw that she was sitting on the staircase. “You shouldn’t blame yourself. You couldn’t prevent that from happening.” Harry said as he sat down next to him. “I know that i shouldn’t blame myself. I was there and helped Percy and Fred, when suddenly Fred was hit with the killing curse. Harry, i think we should get married now.” Y/n said all of the sudden. “What? Don’t you think the timing is a little off?” Harry asked as he looked at Y/n. “We both know that we might not survive this. It’s now or never.” 

Y/n said as she got up and held out her hand. “We are really doing this?” Harry asked as he grabbed her hand and walked back in the Great Hall. “Kingsley, can you marry us?” Harry asked the taller man. “Harry, what are you doing?” Hermione asked. “I’m marrying the love of my life. We all know that we might not survive this. I know the timing isn't right.” He said. 

“Dear beloved, we have gathered here today, to join Harry and Y/n on their way of being husband and wife. Harry James Potter, do you take Y/n L/n to be your wife, to live together, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her and to keep her in sickness and in health?” Kingsley asked Harry as he looked Y/n in her eyes. “I do.” Harry answered. “Y/n L/n, do you take Harry James Potter to be your husband, to live together, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him and to keep him in sickness and in health?” Kingsley asked Y/n as she looked Harry in the eyes. “I do.” Y/n replied, making Harry smile. “"I, Harry James Potter, take you Y/n L/n, to be my wife, to have and to  
hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Harry said as he repeated after Kingsley.

“I, Y/n L/n, take you, Harry James Potter to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Harry and Y/n smiled towards each other, as they held each other’s hands. “By the power of the Ministry,I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Kingsley said. “You may kiss your bride, Harry.” He added as Harry placed his hands on Y/n’s face and placed her lips on Y/n’s, while everyone in the Great Hall started to clap. “Congratulations.” Molly said as she wrapped her arms around Harry and Y/n. After what seemed like forever, Harry finally defeated Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Y/n were standing on the bridge as they looked at the destroyed castle. It was now a couple years later. Harry and Y/n found themselves walking on platform 9 ¾ again, with their 3 children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. Y/n was holding onto Lily’s hand as they were watching James go to his friends. 

“Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin?” Albus said as he looked at his father. “Albus Severus Potter... you were named for two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was probably the bravest man I've ever known.” Harry replied as he looked down at his son, before wrapping his arms around the boy. Y/n gave both of her sons a kiss on their cheek, before they walked off towards the train. “We did great, didn’t we?” Harry asked his wife. “Yeah, we did, with a lot of help from Molly and Arthur.” Y/n said as she looked at her husband. Hermione and Ron joined the Potters as they watched the train leave to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Y/n and Lily walked out of King's cross, before Harry turned to look at his wife and placed his hand in hers. “I love you, Mrs. Potter.” Harry said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. “I love you too, Mr. Potter.”


	24. "Look at you... Goodness, you're so cute." Ron Weasley x Fem!Reader

“Look at you... Goodness, you’re so cute.” Ron said as he looked over at his girlfriend, Y/n, who was sitting with Hermione, reading a book. “Thank you, darling.” Y/n smiled. Ron and Y/n had been together before the start of their fourth year. They were currently at The Burrow. “You’re so adorable!” Ron smiled as he went to sit next to her. “You are being really sweet. It’s getting a little suspicious.” Y/n said as she looked at him. “Don’t tell me you forgot.” Ron said as he looked at Y/n, who raised an eyebrow. “Forgot what?” Y/n asked, confused. “Really? You forgot?” Ron asked as he looked down at his girlfriend and stood up. “Oh, it’s our one year, today. I am sorry.” Y/n said as she stood up and placed her hands on Ron’s cheeks. “But I didn’t forget, because i bought you a gift.” Y/n whispered as she ran up the stairs towards the room she was sharing with Hermione and Ginny. Ron stood in the family room and looked at Hermione. 

“I didn’t forget our anniversary, but i forgot to buy her a gift.” Ron said as he slightly started to panic. Hermione looked up from her book. “Take her to Diagon Alley and buy her a gift. She wouldn’t mind, but tell her honestly that you forgot.” Hermione said as she placed her book down and walked out the living room. Y/n walked back down, holding a bag and gave it to Ron. “Happy anniversary, babe.” Y/n smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Ron opened the bag and pulled out some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and then he pulled out an orange sweater. “You got me a Chudley Cannons sweater?” Ron asked excitedly. “My brother bought it when he went to see the match.” Y/n said as Ron gave her a big hug. “Babe, I am sorry, I forgot to get you a gift.” Ron said and Y/n looked a little disappointed. “But, How about we go to Diagon Alley and buy you a gift there?” Ron smiled. “Really? Now?” Y/n asked. 

“Yes, Let’s go.” Ron said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the fireplace, to use the floo powder. After a while, they both arrived at Diagon Alley and Ron held Y/n’s hand as they started to walk down the street. After a while off walking around, Y/n got distracted by a beautiful necklace in one of the shop's windows. “Oh, look, Crabbe and Goyle. It’s Weaselbee’s girlfriend.” Draco said as he walked towards Y/n. “Tell me, where is that lover boy of yours.” Draco added. Draco started to get angry, when she didn’t immediately reply. “Get away from her!” Ron yelled as he walked out the shop and towards Y/n as he placed himself in front of her. “You touch them again and I’ll kill you!” Ron threatened. Draco and his friends left, since they were ‘wasting their time’ and Ron looked at Y/n. “Are you okay?” Ron asked. “Yes. Thank you, babe.” Y/n said as she placed her lips on his cheek. “Here you go. Your gift.” Ron said as he gave her the bag. 

When Y/n opened it, she saw a silver bracelet that had her and Ron’s patronus on it. “Babe, this is beautiful. Thank you.” Y/n said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his. After a moment, they pulled away and Ron smiled down at Y/n. “You deserve it, my darling.” Ron said as he grabbed her hand and they went back to the Burrow. When they arrived at the Burrow, they were greeted by Molly. “Congratulations on your anniversary.” Molly said as she wrapped her arms around her son and around Y/n. “Thanks, Molly.” “Did Ron like his gift?” She asked as they went to sit at the dinner table. “Yes, he loved it.” Y/n smiled as she looked at Ron, who started to blush a little. “What did you buy her?” Arthur asked as he sat down next to Molly. Ron, who started to blush harder, looked at Y/n. “He bought me this bracelet. It has mine and his patronus on it.” Y/n replied to the question and showed the bracelet to the two adults.

“It’s beautiful, Ron.” Molly said as she looked at her son and daughter-in-law. “I am so happy that you both found each other.” Molly said as she got up and placed a kiss on Ron and Y/n’s cheek. “Your eyes are so pretty.” Ron said as the two of them were sitting in the family room. “Thank you, Ron.” Y/n smiled as she leaned closer to Ron and placed her lips on his. “I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much before. I feel like I’m in the clouds when I’m with you.” Y/n said as she pulled away from the kiss. “That’s really sweet of you, darling.”   
Ron said as he placed a hand on her cheek and smiled her way. They spend most of the evening on the couch, occasionally stealing a kiss from each other’s lips. “You missed. Your lips were supposed to touch mine, you dingbat.” Y/n said as Ron placed a kiss on her cheek. “What did you call me? Dingbat?” Ron asked cheekily. “Yes, you are a dingbat.” Y/n replied as she got up and started to run away from Ron, who raised an eyebrow. “I’m gonna tickle you if you don’t come over here.” Ron said as he chased after Y/n, before he got her and threw her over his shoulder. “I am going to tickle you, until you beg for my mercy.” Ron said through his laughs. Y/n started to laugh really loud, when Ron started to tickle her. 

“Stop, please. I beg for your mercy.” Y/n stated through her laughs. “My, oh my. You are such a beautiful creature.” Ron said as he started to wrap his arms around her waist and placed kisses on her neck. “Maybe we should continue this upstairs, before Arthur or Molly walk in.” Y/n suggested as she stood up and held out her hand, which Ron took excitedly. Together they walked up the stairs, and walked into his room, where Ron pushed Y/n against the door and started to attack her neck again. “I love you, Weasley.” Y/n said as she grabbed his hair slightly. “I love you too, L/n.”


	25. "You're such a dork." Fred Weasley x Fem!Reader

“You’re such a dork.” Y/n said as she held Fred’s hand, as She, Fred and George were walking down the corridor, towards their Transfiguration lesson. “I am not a dork.” Fred said as he looked ‘hurt’. “Yes you are. You both are. But that doesn’t mean that i don’t love you.” Y/n said as she placed her lips on Fred’s cheek. “Tell me, Y/n, do you love me?” George asked as he sported a cheeky smirk on his face. “She only loves me, find your own girlfriend.” Fred said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. “I love you both equally.” Y/n said, before she pulled Fred down a little. “But i love you more.” Y/n said, just loud enough for George to hear. “I heard that.” George said as he started to walk in the classroom. “You were supposed too.” Y/n smiled as Fred and Y/n both walked in the classroom as well and sat down next to each other. Y/n and Fred met in their second year. She was really interested in all the pranks Fred and George did.

She started to become a close friend to the twins and when it was Christmas that same year, Fred admitted his feelings towards her, and they started to date from that day forward. Later that day, Y/n found herself sitting on the tribunes, watching the twins practice Quidditch. “Hey, Y/n.” Cormac said as he sat down next to her. “Hello, Cormac.” Y/n smiled as she looked up from her Potions book. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Fred was watching them both intensely. “What is it you want?” Y/n said as she felt his eyes on her. “I was wondering if we could hang out together.” Cormac said as he placed a hand on her thigh. “Oi, get your hands off my Y/n.” Fred yelled as he zoomed towards them on his broomstick. “Whatever. I was just trying to have a conversation with her. I didn’t do anything wrong.” Cormac said as he got up. “You had your hand on her thigh. Get away from her!” 

Fred yelled as he got off his broomstick and stood himself in between Y/n and Cormac. When Cormac didn’t move, Fred raised his fist and punched the boy in his face. “Let’s go, Y/n.” Fred said as he grabbed Y/n’s hand and walked away from Cormac. “Thank you, Fred.” Y/n said as he walked out the changing room and grabbed her hand again. “I’ll do anything for you. Anything, even if it means I have to punch someone to protect you.” Fred said as he placed his hands around her waist and placed his lips on hers. “I won’t let them near you again.” Fred added as he pulled away from the kiss. George catched up with them and smiled. “What was that with Cormac?” He asked his brother. “He touched Y/n, so I punched him in the face.” “Nice one, Fred.” George said as he high fived his brother. "Have I ever told you what I love about you?" Fred said as they were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room.

“Yes, you have. But I would love to hear it again.” Y/n said as she smiled at Fred. “I love the way you look at me. You make me feel like I’m the only person in the world. You have the smoothest skin. I could spend hours just watching and caressing it. I love that you always come and watch every Quidditch match for me." Fred said as he got closer to Y/n. "Thank you, Fred. That is really sweet babe." Y/n said as she wrapped her arms around his hands and placed her lips on his. "You do realise that you are not alone, here. There are other people, who have feelings." George said as he looked up from where he was sitting with Lee. "Mind your business." Fred said as they pulled away from each other. “Do you know what I love about you, Fred?” Y/n asked her boyfriend. “No, do tell me.” Fred smiled. “Well, I love your sense of humor. I love that you care about your friends and your family. I love that you love me, even if I sometimes don’t love myself.” 

Y/n said as she looked at Fred’s eyes. “I love that your eyes are such a beautiful colour, I can get lost in them for days.” Y/n added. “Oh, Y/n. That’s so cute. You are so adorable.” Fred said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a long and warm hug. They stayed like that for a moment. Y/n loves spending time in her boyfriend’s arms. When she was hugging Fred, she felt protected, she felt safe. Fred made Y/n feel like she could fight anyone, whenever he was holding her. Whenever Fred hugged Y/n, he felt like he was at home.   
Y/n made him feel loved and safe. “Hey, Fred. I was thinking about something.” Y/n said as she looked at her boyfriend. “What is it?” Fred replied. “I hope that one day, after our years here, I get to marry you.” Y/n smiled as she looked at Fred. “You want to marry me?” Fred asked as he got to sit closer to Y/n. “Yes. I just think that the timing is right.” Y/n replied as she looked Fred in the eyes. “Well, I hope I can make your fantasy come true after we graduate Hogwarts.” “Do you promise?” Y/n asked. “I promise, babe.” Fred smiled as he grabbed Y/n by the waist and sat her down on his lap. “I love you, future wife.” Fred said as he started to place his lips on hers again. “I love you too, future husband.” Y/n said as they pulled away from the kiss. “I can’t believe that we are going to get married after Hogwarts. I still expect you to propose to me properly.” Y/n said as she looked at Fred. 

“Oh of course. I can’t wait to tell mum. She would be overly excited. If we tell her around Christmas, She will start planning immediately.” Fred laughed as he started to think about Molly and how she would react to her son getting married to the love of his life. Fred and Y/n got up and walked over to where George was sitting, with Angelica and they sat down in front of them, with a smirk on their faces. “What are you two plotting?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow towards them. “Fred and I are planning on getting married when we graduate Hogwarts.” Y/n started as she looked at Fred. “We want to ask if you, George, want to be my best man, And you Angelica, If you want to be Y/n’s Maid of Honor.” Fred finished. “Of course.” Both George and Angelica replied. “I love you.” Fred said as he looked at Y/n. “I love you too, dork.”


	26. "You're really strong." George Weasley x Fem!Reader

It was a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Y/n found herself spending most of her time helping her boyfriend, George with his grief after he lost his brother and best friend, Fred. Y/n was sitting on the couch of their shared house, and she found herself crying. Y/n and George had been together since their fifth year and stood by his side ever since. Y/n knew that she had to be strong for George, but today, it all came down on her and she broke down, while George was at work. “Darling, I’m ho- What’s wrong darling?” George asked as he walked in the family room of their house. “I don’t know. I was just sitting here.” Y/n said as she looked up at her boyfriend. “I am sorry George. I promised to stay strong for you, but I can't.” Y/n said as George wrapped his arms around her. “Oh, my darling. It’s okay, you can’t always stay strong.” George said as he started to rub up and down her back. “I don’t blame you for letting your tears flow.” 

George added as he wiped away her tears. “I love you, George.” Y/n said as she looked up at him. “I love you too, darling. Do you want to cancel the dinner with my family?” George asked. “No, I want to go. I’ll get ready.” Y/n said as she got up and walked towards their room. “Y/n, I have something to ask you.” George said, making Y/n turn and look at him. “Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You’ve helped me through the grief I had, and I can’t thank you enough for that.” George started as he looked at Y/n. “I love you, my darling. Do you want to marry me?” George asked as he sunk down on one knee and pulled out a ring. “Yes. I would love to marry you.” Y/n replied as she threw her arms around him and placed her lips on his. “Go and get ready, we don’t want to be late for Percy’s birthday.” George said as Y/n went towards their room.

Y/n decided to go for a light blue dress and black heels, she did her hair in a braid and applied light makeup, before she walked out the room and walked back towards George. “Wow, that dress is gorgeous.” George said as he looked at Y/n. “Thank you darling. Do you have his gift?” Y/n asked as they made their way towards the Burrow. When they arrived at George’s family’s house, the couple walked in and were greeted by the family. “Hello George. Hello Y/n.” Molly said as she wrapped her arms around the two of them. “Hello, mum.” George replied as Molly let go of them. Y/n walked over to Percy, who was talking to his wife, Audrey. “Happy Birthday, Percy.” Y/n said as she hugged the older Weasley. “Thank you.” Percy smiled. “Y/n, that is a beautiful dress, you are wearing.” Audrey smiled as Y/n turned to look at her. “Thank you, you are also wearing a beautiful dress.” Y/n replied. “Thank- Is that an engagement ring?” 

Audrey asked as she looked at Y/n’s finger, while Percy and George were talking. “Yes, George proposed before we came here.” Y/n smiled. “Congratulations.” Audrey smiled as she hugged the girl. “Thank you.” Y/n smiled as she let go of Audrey. “Congratulations.” Percy smiled towards his younger brother. “Thank you Perce.” “What’s going on?” Molly asked as she raised an eyebrow before she saw Y/n’s ring. “You proposed?” Molly asked loudly. “Yes, mum. But we wanted to wait, since it is Percy’s birthday.” George smiled as his mother wrapped her arms around him. The rest of the evening went by too quickly. The family celebrated Percy’s birthday and also George and Y/n’s engagement. The year went by and it was the wedding day. Molly, Angelica, Hermione, Ginny and Audrey were helping Y/n in her dress. Between Percy’s birthday and today, a lot had happened. Y/n was expecting a baby boy and she couldn’t be more excited. 

“You look very beautiful.” Molly said as Y/n turned around and looked at her friends. Arthur walked into the room and smiled at his daughter-in-law. “Are you ready?” He asked as he smiled at Y/n. “Yes, but i am nervous.” She replied as she took Arthur’s arm. “That’s normal. It’s not everyday you get to marry your best friend.” Arthur smiled as they walked towards where George was standing. Y/n smiled as she stood in front of George. “You look great.” George said as he wiped away a tear. “You look handsome.” Y/n smiled. The priest started to speak, when Y/n’s face changed.   
“I think my water broke.” Y/n said as she felt sharp pains in her stomach. “What?” George asked as he started to panic. “My water broke.” Y/n replied. Y/n waddled inside of the Burrow, followed by Molly and Hermione. “Okay, darling. You have to start pushing.” Molly informed as Y/n started to push. After a couple of hours, there was a loud cry coming from the Burrow and George ran over. Y/n was holding a beautiful boy and smiled at George. “Say hello to Fred.” Y/n smiled as she saw that George had tears in his eyes. “Hello, Fred.” He said as he placed a kiss on the baby’s forehead. “Let’s get married.” Y/n said as she stood up and got supported by George, while Molly was holding the bundle of Joy. Y/n and George were now sitting on chairs, because Y/n was still in a lot of pain. “I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride.” The man said and George placed his lips on Y/n’s. 

“I can’t believe we just got married and also had a baby on the same day. You were really strong, you just gave birth and decided to continue the wedding.” George said as they were celebrating the wedding and the birth. “I can’t believe it either. It seems so surreal to me.” Y/n said as she looked down at the little boy in her arms. “He looks so much like you.” Y/n said as she looked between the baby and George. “He reminds me of Fred.” George smiled. “I love you, Mr. Weasley.” Y/n smiled as she placed her lips on his, while holding the baby in her arms. “I love you too, Mrs. Weasley.” George replied as he smiled at his beautiful wife and his beautiful baby boy.


	27. "You're safe with me. I'll protect you." Neville Longbottom x Fem!Reader

Y/n L/n, a popular Gryffindor, who was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. How she became popular remains a mystery towards her, but everyone in the Gryffindor house adored her. Neville Longbottom, probably most of them all. Neville had his eyes on Y/n for quite some time now, but he never knew how to make a move or how Y/n would react to him trying. Y/n had a little secret crush on Neville as well, but she too was scared to tell him, because she doesn't want her friends to make fun of it. Y/n was making her way down the corridor, when she noticed two Slytherin boys in front of Neville. “Oi. What’s going on?” Y/n asked as she walked up to them. “I think you’re weird.” The shorter one said. 

“I think you’re boring.” Y/n replied as she looked at him. “Whatever is going on here between Longbottom and us, is none of your business.” The taller boy said. “None of my business? You happen to pick on one of my friends. Touch him and I'll kill you. Now move.” Y/n threatened as she placed herself between Neville and the boys. “Thank you.” Neville said as Y/n turned to look at him. “You are welcome. What happened?” Y/n asked. “I was just on my way to talk to you, when they stopped me and started to call me names.” Neville said as he looked down at the floor. “What did they call you?” Y/n asked as she raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t matter.” Neville weakly smiled at her. “It does, Neville.” “They called me dumb and called me a loser.” 

Neville replied after a moment of silence. “They thought they could get away with this? Not on my watch.” Y/n said as she walked after the boys. Harry and Ron walked up to Neville, who explained it to them and followed Y/n. “How dare you call Neville a loser and dumb?” Y/n yelled as she pointed her wand at the boys. “Why do you care?” One of them asked. “Why do i care? Because he is a friend and no one in this school bullies a friend of mine.” “Oi, L/n, what’s going on?” Draco Malfoy asked as he walked up to them. “Teaching your pets a lesson.” Y/n replied. 

“For what? Because you care about Longbottom? Or is it because you have feelings-.” Draco was met with Y/n’s fist and Y/n walked away from the group, leaving Harry, Ron and Neville confused. Neville quickly went after her and found her in the courtyard. “Hey.” Neville said as he sat down next to Y/n. “Hi.” Y/n said as she wiped away her tears. “That was, uhm, really sweet of you for standing up for me.” Neville smiled. “You are welcome. I’m sorry.” Y/n said as she looked at Neville. “For what? For punching Malfoy in the face? You don’t have to apologize, It was awesome.” Neville smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. “No, for not telling you about my feelings for you.” Y/n said. “You have feelings for me?” 

Neville asked as he looked a little shocked. “Yes. But I was scared to tell you, because I didn’t know how you would react, and I was scared that my friends might find out and make fun of me for it.” Y/n explained. “But I don’t care what my friends think. I love you.” Y/n smiled as she looked the boy in his eyes. “I love you, as well. I have for the longest time, I was just scared to tell you, because you are really popular and I am just Neville.” Neville explained as there was a slight tremble in his voice. “Well, just Neville, I like you just the way you are.” Y/n smiled as she leaned towards him and placed her lips on Neville’s. Neville could feel himself smile in the kiss and felt his cheeks turning red. 

After a moment, they pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other. “You’re safe with me, by the way, I’ll protect you.” Y/n said as she stood up and held out her hand. “Will you be my girlfriend?” Neville asked as he took her hand. “Of course, Neville, I would love to be.” Y/n smiled as she placed her lips on his cheek. “Let’s go to the common room.” Y/n said as they started to walk towards the common room, where they found Harry, Ron and Hermione and a couple of Y/n’s friends. “Y/n? Are you with Neville?” One of Y/n’s friends asked. “Yes, and If you can’t accept that, I don’t want to be your friend anymore.” Y/n said as she held Neville’s hand tighter.   
“No, I accept that. It’s really cute.” She smiled. “Yeah, you two are really cute together.” Hermione smiled. “Y/n, It was really badass that you punched Draco in the face.” Ron said as he looked at the girl, who sat down next to Neville. “You punched Draco?” Hermione asked. “Yeah, He deserved it.” Y/n smiled as she looked at Neville. “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this.” Neville said as they were still sitting in the common room, Y/n’s head on Neville’s shoulder. “I’m just tired.” Y/n said as she looked Neville lazily in the eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you" He said as he looked down at Y/n. “Well good luck trying to get rid of me, because I am not going anywhere.” Y/n replied as she smiled up at Neville. “Oh, believe me, I would never get rid of you, you mean too much to me.” Neville said as he placed his lips on hers again. 

“You’re very warm, it’s comforting.” Y/n said as she pulled away from the kiss and cuddled closer to Neville. “I love you.” Y/n smiled. Neville enjoyed the moment he found himself in right now, close to the fire, with the love of his life right there in his arms. “I love you too. I never thought love could be anything like this.” Neville said as he looked down at Y/n and smiled. “Well. You better get used to it.” Y/n smiled as she placed another kiss on his lips, before she fell asleep right there in his arms. Neville couldn’t bring himself to waking her up, so he made himself slightly comfortable on the couch, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, on the couch, with Y/n in his arms, securely and safe.


	28. "I love you and I completely trust you." Seamus Finnigan x Fem!Reader

“It’s midnight. Where the hell were you?” Y/n asked as she looked at her boyfriend Seamus, as he walked into their shared house. “I was at work. I had to finish the reports.” Seamus replied as he looked at his girlfriend. “Yeah, Or were you with that girl from your office?” Y/n asked as she stood up. “What are you talking about?” Seamus asked as he looked very confused. “She is my colleague. Are you really accusing me of cheating?” Seamus asked as he looked at Y/n. "You are avoiding my question. You know what, I am going to stay with my parents at the Burrow." Y/n said as she got up and walked to their shared room to pack some stuff, before she grabbed her bag and apparated to the Burrow. Y/n was the same age as her brothers, Fred and George. The twins always protected her. Y/n and Seamus started to date when they were in their 6th year at Hogwarts. 

They had an eye on each other for some years, but neither wanted to make a move, until Christmas in their 6th year. Seamus decided to make a move and Y/n was more than happy that they were finally dating. The last year has been rough for Y/n. During the war, she lost her brother Fred, and she was grateful that Seamus was there to comfort her. "Y/n, what are you doing here so late? Where is Seamus?" Molly asked as Y/n walked into the family room. Y/n looked at her parents, before she dropped her bag on the floor and walked towards her mother as she started to cry. "My darling. What happened?" Molly asked as she wrapped her arms around the girl and soothed her. "We got into a fight. Seamus came home after midnight, and said that he worked late. But I didn't believe him. I asked if he was with a girl and he didn't confirm and he denied it." Y/n explained as she calmed herself a little. 

"Maybe he had to work late. Why don't you go and get some rest? So you can go and talk to him tomorrow." Molly smiled as Y/n got up and walked towards her old room. A couple of days had passed and Y/n tried to sleep each night, but she kept rolling around in her bed, thinking about what happened. On Friday, Y/n got up and walked down the stairs after she got dressed. "Did you get some sleep darling?" Molly asked. "No, I kept thinking about what happened." Y/n said as she sat down at the table. "You should go and talk to him. You both had some time to think." Molly smiled as they had some tea. Y/n grabbed her bag and apparated home. She placed her bag by the stairs and walked into the family room, where she saw Seamus sitting on the couch. Y/n sat down next to Seamus. "Hi." Y/n said as she looked at him. "I am sorry. For how I react." Y/n said after a moment of silence.

"I am sorry too. I should have told you. But just so you know, I would never cheat on you. You mean too much to me." Seamus said as he looked at Y/n. "Marry me?" Seamus asked. "What?" Y/n asked as she looked confused. "Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Seamus said as he looked at Y/n. "I would love to marry you." Y/n smiled as she placed her lips on his. "I love you Y/n. And I promise that from now on, I will tell you when I have to work late." He said as he placed a diamond ring on Y/n's finger. "I love you Seamus." Y/n smiled as she placed another kiss on Seamus'. A year later Y/n found herself at her wedding celebration. She was thrilled that she can call Seamus her husband. 

Y/n was currently resting on her chair, since she was nearly 9 months pregnant. "Darling, have i told you that you look beautiful in your wedding dress?" Seamus asked as he sat down next to Y/n. "Well, I would love to hear it again." Y/n smiled as Seamus placed his lips on Y/n's. "You look absolutely stunning. You’re my perfect match, and I can’t stop loving you." Seamus whispered, which made Y/n cry a little. Y/n smiled at Seamus, before she leaned closer to him and placed her lips on his. It was now 11 years later. Seamus and Y/n found themselves on platform 9 ¾ together with their son Carter and daughter Hollie. It was their first year at Hogwarts. "Mum, dad. Would you get mad if one of us gets sorted in Slytherin?" Hollie asked as she looked at her parents.  
"Of course not. We would never get mad at you for getting sorted into Slytherin. As long as you or Carter don't change into a true Slytherin, we don't mind." Seamus replied as he looked down at the young girl. “Be good kids, don’t get into any trouble.” Y/n said as she looked at her kids, before she looked at Seamus with a smirk on her face. “Don’t smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy.” Seamus said as they watched the kids get on the train. “What are you going to do about it?” Y/n asked as she looked at her husband.

“Watch that mouth. Just wait until we get home.” Seamus said as he grabbed Y/n’s hand and walked away as the train left. "Call me selfish, but I don't ever want anyone else to touch you." Seamus said as they got inside the house and started to place kisses on each other’s lips. “That’s sweet.” “I want you to be rough with me, please leave marks on my skin.” Y/n said as she found herself on their bed and looked up at Seamus. 

“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Seamus replied as he got on top of her and looked her in the eyes. “Yes I am sure Seamus. I love you and I trust you completely.” Y/n smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. “God, I love you.” Seamus smiled as he looked down at Y/n and started to undress her, while placing his lips on her neck making her moan slightly. “I love you too, Seamus.”


	29. "I hope I can marry you one day." Dean Thomas x Fem!Reader

Y/n was on her way towards the Gryffindor common room, together with Hermione. “I think you have a secret admirer.” Hermione said as they arrived in their dorm. Y/n looked at her bed and saw a bunch of flowers and her favourite candy. “This time they left a note.” Y/n said as she grabbed the note. 

‘Dear Y/n,   
I hope you enjoy these flowers and the candy. 

xx Your Secret Admirer.’ 

“This starts to get pretty creepy, I can’t seem to think who this admirer might be.” Y/n said as she and Hermione walked out their dorms and into the Common room, where they found Ron and Harry. “Who has an admirer?” Harry asked as the girls sat down. “Y/n, someone has been leaving flowers and notes on her bed.” Hermione said as she looked around. “It hasn’t been one of you, right?” Y/n asked as she looked between Harry and Ron. “No, we haven’t. Maybe it’s Colin.” Ron said as he looked at the younger Gryffindor. “He has had his eye on you from the day he met you.” Harry added. “No, he is too young for me. It has to be someone from our year.” Y/n said as she looked around the room, to each potential boy. 

Days went by and every day, Y/n found new flowers or her favourite candy on her bed. Hermione and Y/n had been asking the other girls, if they knew anything. “Ugh, why is it so hard to find out who this admirer is?” Y/n asked as she looked at Hermione. The two girls continued their ‘investigation’, but with no luck. Months went by and the last two weeks there weren’t any notes or flowers on Y/n’s bed. “That’s odd. I haven’t gotten anything for the past week.” Y/n said as she looked at the other girl, who looked up from her book. “I think i have an idea of who it might be.” Hermione said as she got up and walked out the common room, followed by Y/n, who was asking questions. 

Y/n and Hermione found themselves in the courtyard and looked at everyone who came back from Hogsmeade. That’s when they saw Dean walking in the courtyard holding flowers and Y/n’s favourite candy. “Dean?” Y/n whispered as she looked at Hermione. Y/n got up and walked towards the taller boy. “Are you my secret admirer, the one that’s been leaving me all the flowers and notes on my bed?” Y/n asked as Dean looked a little surprised. “Uh, yeah. I am sorry.” Dean said as he looked down at Y/n. “Don’t be. I really liked it.” Y/n smiled. “Really?” Dean asked as he smiled towards Y/n. “Yeah, I kept all the notes. It’s really sweet that you did that for me.” Y/n smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “It was sort of a way of letting you know about my feelings towards you. You see, I have been in love with you for the past couple of years, but I was too scared to tell you, because I was scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way.” Dean explained as they sat down on a bench together. 

“Well, Dean. I feel the same about you. I have felt the same for a couple of years as well, too scared to tell you.” Y/n smiled as she looked at him. “What do you say? Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Dean asked as he sported a smirk on his face. “I would love to be.” Y/n said as she leaned closer to him and placed her soft lips on his. “I could stare into your eyes forever.” Dean said as the two of them were sitting in the common room together with Harry, Ron and Hermione. “Oh, you are too nice.” Y/n smiled. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" Y/n said as she placed her head on Dean’s shoulder. “Can I tell you a fun story?” Dean asked as he looked at Y/n. “Yeah, go ahead.” Y/n smiled. “I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror.” Dean said as he looked at Y/n, who started to laugh a little. “That’s really cute.” Y/n smiled as she looked at Dean and placed her lips on his again.

“I hope I can marry you one day.” Dean said as they went back to cuddling. “You want to marry me?” Y/n asked as she looked at him. “Yes, I have never been so certain about something in my entire life. But I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Dean smiled. “Well, I just hope that you can make that dream come true. I love you.” Y/n smiled as she placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around Dean as she went to sit on his lap. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Dean said as he pulled away from the kiss and looked at Y/n. “And You are the sweetest boy I’ve ever met.” Y/n smiled. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much before.” Y/n added as she looked at Dean. “Really? Well there is a first for everything.You’re everything I could’ve wanted and more.” Dean smiled. It was starting to get late, and Y/n found herself falling asleep in Dean’s arms. “Y/n, love.” Dean said as he softly shook Y/n awake. “Huh, What is it?” Y/n asked as she looked at Dean. “You have fallen asleep, let’s get to bed.” Dean said as he picked Y/n up in his arms and walked towards his dorm. “Don’t you mind that i am sleeping in your bed?” 

Y/n asked as she used her wand to grab her pj’s. “No, I don’t mind. I would love to spend the night with you in my arms and wake up to see your beautiful face.” Dean smiled as he laid down next to Y/n and wrapped his arm around her waist, before placing a kiss on her cheek. Y/n and Dean shared one last kiss together, before they both closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	30. "I never could picture myself growing old until I thought about living the rest of my life with you." Bill Weasley x Fem!Reader *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story contains smut and unprotected sex. Wrap it before you tap it. Feel free to read something else, if you are uncomfortable with reading smut or if you are too young.

"Is everything okay?" Bill Weasley asked Y/n as they were walking down the halls of the school, to make sure that no students were out of bed. “Yes, why wouldn’t I be okay?” Y/n asked as she looked at the taller Gryffindor. “Because you have been quiet most of the time. Something is wrong, I just know there is. You can tell me.” Bill smiled as he came to a stop and looked Y/n in the eyes. “It’s just that my parents have placed a lot of pressure on me, since the last time I saw them. They told me that after Hogwarts, I have to get a job at the Ministry.” Y/n explained as she looked down at the floor. “And you don’t want to work at the Ministry?” Bill asked. “No, I don’t. But it is what my parents want.” Y/n said as she finally looked at the ginger boy in front of her. 

“You don’t have to work for the Ministry if you don’t want to. You don’t have to do everything your parents tell you to do.” Bill assured. “What is it you want to do?” Bill added as they started to walk again. “I want to work at Gringotts, as a curse-breaker.” Y/n smiled and Bill looked at Y/n. “No way, I want to do that as well. We have a lot more in common than you might think.” Bill beamed excitedly. “Bill? Can I tell you something? Something I haven’t even told any of my friends?” Y/n asked as they turned another corner. “Of course, you can. We are friends after all.” Bill smiled as he looked at Y/n. “I never could picture myself growing old until I thought of living the rest of my life with you.” Y/n admitted as she looked down at her trembling hands. 

“What?” Bill asked, slightly confused and slightly oblivious to what Y/n was saying. “Do you realize that almost everyone looks at you when you walk into the room? I am one of them. I have been ever since I met you in our first year. I have been in love with you ever since that day.” Y/n said as she looked up at Bill. Bill looked at Y/n and placed his hands on her cheek and placed his lips on hers, while slightly pushing her against the wall. “God, I wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on you.” Bill whispered as he pulled away from the kiss and placed his forehead against hers. “Can you do it again?” Y/n asked as she looked longingly in his eyes, before he placed his lips on hers again. This time the kiss lasted longer than the previous one. Bill’s hand made its way down to her waist and Y/n slightly moaned in the kiss. After the kiss, Bill grabbed Y/n’s hand as they started to walk again. They arrived at Hufflepuff common room, where Y/n placed her lips on his again, before smiling at him. 

“Goodnight Bill.” Y/n said as she walked into the common room. Ever since that day, the days that followed were pretty much the same. Y/n and Bill went on their rounds, occasionally stopping to steal kisses or to snog against the wall and that continued for the rest of the year. On the day of their graduation, Bill asked Y/n to live with him and they went and bought a house near Gringotts, where they both started to work. The many perks on working together, they often traveled to locations together. Y/n and Bill found themselves working pretty hard, but also enjoying each other when they had the time. Y/n and Bill walked into their house after they had been on a work trip for the past month and Y/n sighed when she sat down on their couch. 

“It’s good to be home again.” Y/n said as Bill sat down next to her. “I know. I missed our cosy house.” Bill said as he leaned towards Y/n and placed his lips on her neck. “Shall we continue this upstairs?” Y/n asked as she held out her hand, which Bill eagerly took and led them both towards their shared room. Bill placed Y/n on the bed and started to undress her as they continued kissing each other. Bill’s hand made its way down to Y/n’s heat and started to play with her clit. After a moment, he thrusted his finger inside of her, making her grasp his arm and moaning out loud. “Bill, please.” 

Y/n moaned as she felt herself getting closer to her climax. Bill pulled his finger out of her and placed his lips against hers. “I love you babe.” He smiled as he started to undress himself. “Bill, can I ride you?” Y/n asked as she looked at her lover.   
“God, I don’t know what I did to deserve you?” Bill said as he placed his lips on hers again quickly, before he sat against the headboard, looking at Y/n. Y/n straddled Bill’s hips before she sinks down onto his cock, making them both moan out loud. Bill’s hands went towards her hips, as he started to pound his hips. Y/n picked up the pace and started to ride him faster, as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax. 

Y/n felt shockwaves of pleasure going through her as she came onto his cock. “Fuck, baby.” Bill moaned, both filled with curses and his lover's name on his lips. When they came down from the pleasure, Bill pulled out of her and went to get some water for Y/n after he wrapped himself in a fluffy robe, as she laid down on the bed, panting and sweating from the love making. “I got you some water.” Bill said as he gave her the glass and smiled as he laid down next to her. “Thank you, Billie.” Y/n smiled as she took a sip from her water. “Marry me?” Bill asked as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. “Of course I will marry you.” Y/n replied as she placed her lips on Bill’s. After two years of being engaged to each other, having postponed the wedding, due to work and due to the fact that Y/n was pregnant, it was finally the day of the wedding. Molly helped Y/n into her wedding dress. “Mummy, beautiful.” 

Theo, the little toddler, said as he looked up at his mummy. “Thank you, my darling.” Y/n smiled as she picked up the boy and held him into her arms. Y/n looked at the little bundle of Joy in Molly’s arms and she couldn’t stop smiling. Y/n and Bill could finally call each other husband and wife. After the celebration, Bill and Y/n found themselves in their house. Bill was holding baby Amora and Y/n was holding the sleeping Theo. They walked up the stairs and placed them into their beds, before they walked out the room and into their own bedroom. 

Bill and Y/n got ready to sleep and laid down in their bed. “I love you, Mr. Weasley.” Y/n smiled as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek, before placing her head on his chest. “And I love you, Mrs. Weasley.” Bill replied, before falling asleep with his loving wife securely in his arms.


	31. "I'll always protect you." Charlie Weasley x Fem!Reader

"are you ashamed of me?" Y/n asked as she was walking with her boyfriend Charlie. “What? Why would you think that?” Charlie asked as he looked at Y/n. “Because I see the way your friends look at me. They obviously hate me.” Y/n replied as she looked down at the floor, while they stood in the corridor. “They don’t hate you. Why are you saying this darling? What’s wrong?” Charlie asked as he held Y/n’s hands in his. “I heard one of your friends talk and they were saying that I am wasting your time.” Y/n said as she felt tears forming in her eyes. “Darling, look at me. I care about you, in fact, I adore you. You are the best thing that happened to me. I don’t care what my friends think, or what they say. The only one that matters to me are you. I am willing to show just how much you mean to me.” Charlie said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the Great Hall, where they saw Charlie’s friends and some other students. 

“Can I have your attention, please?” Charlie said as he stood on the bench and looked at the students and teachers in the Hall. “I have something to say to all of you, especially my friends. I don’t care what you think about Y/n. I love her and she is the only one that matters to me. So if you don’t like that, you can sod off, because I am not leaving her, for some stupid opinions.” Charlie said as he jumped off the bench and placed his lips on Y/n’s. “You really didn’t have to do that, Charlie.” Y/n smiled as she looked at the taller Gryffindor. “I would do anything for you, babe. You mean too much to me. Oh, I forgot to ask you. Mum was wondering if you would like to come over around Christmas.” Charlie said as they arrived at the Ravenclaw common room. Y/n remembered that the Holidays started tomorrow and smiled towards Charlie. 

“I would love to come over.” Y/n smiled. “Okay, sweet. I will let her know. Sleep tight, darling, I’ll see you in the morning.” Charlie said as he placed his lips on hers before walking towards the Gryffindor common room. When Y/n got up the next day, she quickly packed a bag, before she went down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast and wait for Charlie. “Hey, Y/n. You think you are so special. You are nothing but a disgrace towards Charlie. You don’t-” “Finish that sentence if you wish to die.” Charlie said as he looked at his friend as he stood behind Y/n. “Come, Y/n, Percy and Bill are waiting.” Charlie added as he grabbed her hand and glared at his friend. “Thank you, Charlie.” Y/n said as she looked at the taller boy. “Not a problem, I will always protect you.” Charlie smiled as they walked up to his brothers. 

“Hey, Y/n. I heard that you had some problems with Charlie’s friends. Just ignore them, they are nothing against you two.” Bill said as they walked towards the train. “I know, everyone in my house keeps telling me to ignore what they are saying, but it’s easier said than done.” Y/n smiled. “We’ll get through this, together.” Charlie said as they got on the train and sat with his brothers. After a long day on the train, Y/n, Charlie, Bill and Percy arrived at King’s Cross, where they saw the rest of the family. “You must be Y/n. Charlie told a lot about you.” The older woman said as she hugged Y/n. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley.” Y/n smiled as she pulled away from the hug. 

“Oh, please, call me Molly.” Molly smiled as they went towards the Burrow. “I am happy that you get to see where I grew up. It’s not much, but it’s home.” Charlie said as they walked inside the Burrow and Y/n looked around in awe. “Charlie, this is so cosy and beautiful.” Y/n said as she looked around the home. Y/n and Charlie went up towards his room, and laid down on the bed. "Have i ever pointed out how beautiful you are?" "Yes, all the time" Y/n smiled as she placed her lips on his. Y/n spent the whole holidays with the Weasley’s and she forgot about everything that had happened at school. 

Y/n and Charlie were walking in Diagon Alley, looking for presents for his family. Y/n told Charlie about her plan, that she was going to buy all of Charlie’s siblings gifts and Charlie was more than happy to help her with each gift for each sibling.   
So far, they bought a bracelet for Bill, a new quill for Percy, a sweater of the Chudley Cannons for Ron and some books about pranks for Fred and George. That left them at young Ginny. “Oh, look, Charlie. That seems like a good diary for Ginny.” Y/n said as she pointed at a purple notebook with golden details. “Yeah, she would love that.” Charlie said as they walked into the store and purchased the notebook, along with a quill and some ink. When Charlie was distracted, Y/n went and bought Charlie a new broomstick after his last one broke. 

When she purchased the broomstick, she had it magically arrive at the Burrow the same day, before Charlie could ask any questions. It was now Christmas morning, and there were a lot of noises down the stairs. “Merry Christmas, Y/n.” Charlie said as they got up and went to join the family. Y/n had her gifts in a separate pile. Charlie and Y/n were sitting on the couch as they watched the younger siblings open the presents. Molly picked up a present and walked over to Y/n. “This one is for you.” She smiled as she gave the present to Y/n. Y/n started to open the gift and saw a beautiful blue sweater with her initial on it.

“Oh, Thank you Molly. You didn’t have to do that.” Y/n smiled as she went to give Molly a hug. “Welcome to the family.” Molly said as she pulled away from the hug. When the Weasley’s were finished opening their presents they got from their parents, Y/n sat up a little. She gave each sibling their present. “These are from me. I thought, since it is Christmas, It’s rude not to buy anything.” Y/n smiled as she looked at Charlie. When they opened their gift, Y/n was nearly knocked over the couch by the younger siblings hugging her. “Thank you, Y/n. I love my bracelet.” Bill said as he went and gave her a hug. “And I love my new Quill. Thank you.” Percy smiled as he hugged Y/n as well. “That leaves this gift for you.” 

Y/n said as she walked over to the larger gift and gave it to Charlie. Charlie opened the gift and looked up at Y/n. “You got me a new broom?” He asked as he got up and picked her up in his arms. “Thank you darling. But you shouldn’t have.” Charlie said as he placed his lips on hers. “I felt bad when your other broom broke. So I went and bought a new one.” Y/n explained. Charlie had bought a diamond necklace and when Y/n opened it she nearly cried. After Christmas breakfast, Charlie went to test his new broom. “I love you.” Charlie said as he picked up the broom, before walking out. “I love you too.” Y/n replied as she followed him outside, together with his siblings and watched him fly around.


	32. "I can't find anything to wear." Percy Weasley x Pregnant! Fem! Reader *slight NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story contains smut. If you are too young or feel uncomfortable with reading smut, feel free to read anything else. If you stick around, Enjoy!

Y/n stood in front of the mirror in her and Percy’s bedroom. She was trying to get ready for this event that Percy had to go to, but ever since she became pregnant with their first child, she found it hard to dress herself. She started to feel insecure about herself and Percy noticed. “What’s wrong darling?” Percy asked as he leaned against the doorframe. “I can’t find anything to wear. Some of these dresses are too tight.” Y/n said as she sat down on the bed and sighed. “Well, I did notice that you had a hard time, now that you are pregnant. Want to talk about it?” Percy asked as he sat down on the bed, next to Y/n. 

“Ever since my belly started to grow, I started to feel insecure about myself.” Y/n admitted as she finally looked at Percy. “Do you still find me attractive?” Y/n asked. “What? Of course, I do. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.” Percy smiled as he placed his hands on her cheeks. “Believe me, I still find you very attractive, even now that you are pregnant.” Percy added, before he placed his lips on hers. “I am going to show you.” Percy smirked as he pulled away from the kiss. Percy laid Y/n down on the bed and smiled at her before lifting up her skirt and taking off panties. Y/n moaned when she felt Percy kissing her inner thighs and her hands went down to his hair and grabbed it softly. Y/n let out a loud moan, when she felt Percy starting to lick up and down her slit, paying a little more attention to her clit.

"I could do this all day." Percy said as he looked up at Y/n’s face and saw the pleasure in her eyes. “Perce-” Y/n moaned as she felt herself getting closer to her climax. "Louder, I want them to hear you." Percy said as he looked up again, before returning to paying attention to her clit. "i thought your laugh was the prettiest sound in the world. I was wrong, it's your moans." Percy said as Y/n came, while moaning his name. “Thank you, Percy. Maybe later, I will return the favour.” Y/n said as she placed her lips against his, tasting herself on his tongue. “God, what did i do to deserve you? I’ll wait for you in the family room.” 

Percy said as he got up and walked out of the room. Y/n decided to go for a light blue dress and a pair of light blue heels. Y/n got dressed and pulled her hair into a ponytail, before she checked herself in the mirror one last time. Y/n walked down the stairs, where she saw Percy sitting on the couch. When he saw that she was ready, he walked over to her, and they apparated to the venue. The party went by slowly, Y/n found herself sitting on her chair, while Percy was talking to his colleagues and occasionally came to check on Y/n. After another hour of talking and socializing, Y/n and Percy apparated home, where they immediately went upstairs. Percy sat down on the bed, while Y/n sunk down on her knees and unbuttoned his trousers. 

“You know that you don’t have to do this.” Percy said as Y/n took off his trousers together with his boxers. “I know, but I want to.” Y/n said, before she started to place a kiss on his tip. Percy’s hands went to her ponytail and grasped firmly as Y/n wrapped her lips around his cock. Percy let out some groans, as Y/n took him further down her throat. Percy felt himself getting closer and moaned louder. Y/n looked up at Percy and saw that he had his eyes closed in pleasure. Y/n felt his cum hitting the back of her throat and tried to swallow it all. “Thank you babe.” Percy said as Y/n laid down next to Percy. “You are welcome.” 

Y/n smiled as they got ready for bed. Y/n placed a kiss on his lips, before she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. A few years later, Y/n and Percy found themselves walking around Diagon Alley, buying Molly’s school supplies. Y/n held Lucy’s hand as they followed Percy and Molly around. “Mum, when do i get to go to Hogwarts?” Lucy asked. “Well in 2 years you will be turning 11. That’s when you will receive your letter. Mummy and daddy will go with you to buy all your school supplies.” Y/n smiled as she leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Y/n and her family were walking down Platform 9 ¾ a couple of days after they went and bought the supplies. Y/n stood beside Percy, feeling herself tear up as she watched her oldest daughter go on the train to Hogwarts. Y/n walked up to Molly and whispered something in her ear. When Y/n pulled away from Molly, the girl jumped up and down hugging her mother tight. “Oh darling. It’s not like you are saying goodbye forever.” Percy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. “It does feel like it.” Y/n said as she waved Molly goodbye. “Mum, I am still here, so i will keep you company.” Lucy smiled as she wrapped her little arms around her mother. “Oh, Perce, I forgot to tell you. I am pregnant, again. I’m expecting twin boys.” Y/n said as they started to head back to their house.

“Really? That’s good news.” Percy said as he placed his lips on her while pulling her into a hug. "You're hugging me too tight!" Y/n said. “I am sorry darling, but i am just too excited.” Percy smiled. “Lucy, mummy is expecting two babies.” Y/n said as she looked down at Lucy. “I am going to be an older sister?” Lucy asked as she hugged her mother. “What will Molly say, when you tell her?” Percy asked as he looked at his wife. “I already told her. Let’s just say that her first year at Hogwarts will be filled with updates about the baby.” Y/n smiled as they walked into their house. “God, I love you.” Percy said as they sat down on the couch. “I love you too. You better write your mother a letter, telling her that Molly went to Hogwarts and that she is going to be a grandmother again.” Y/n said as she pushed Percy teasingly off the couch. “You minx.” Percy said as Y/n got up and walked away from him, leaving him frustrated.


	33. The Minister's Daughter. Percy Weasley x Fem!Reader

Y/n Fudge was making her way down towards her father's office. Y/n, a 22 year old girl, with dark blond hair and dimples in her cheek was her father's pride and joy. Y/n, who was wearing a black dress underneath her black robes, passed a young boy with ginger hair in the hallway she had seen before but never really talked too. And from what she was seeing, he was very handsome and smart. "Are you Percy? My father's assistant?" Y/n asked as she looked at him. "Uh, yes. Percy Weasley. You must be Y/n, his daughter. Mr. Fudge told me about you." Percy smiled, shaking Y/n's hand. 

"Is he in his office?" Y/n asked. "Yes. It was nice to meet you." Percy smiled as he started to walk again, in the other direction. Y/n walked up to the office door and gave it a knock. She waited for a reply and opened the door slightly. "Y/n, my darling, come in." Cornelius said as he stood up and gave his daughter a hug. As they pulled away, Y/n saw an older woman wearing pink. "Y/n this is Dolores. She is the senior undersecretary." Cornelius spoke as Y/n sat down next to Dolores. "Hello." Dolores said with a stiff smile on her face. "Hi." Y/n returned. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Cornelius asked as he sat at his desk again. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me? Since it has been sometime since we did something together. And I have made a reservation in one of the finest restaurants in Diagon Alley." Y/n explained to her father, while feeling an intense stare on the side of her face. When she turned to look back at Dolores, Y/n could tell that she was jealous for some reason. "Oh, that's lovely. We just finished our meeting before you came, so i'd love to join you. Just wait outside and so i can finish this report real quick before I join you." 

Cornelius smiled as Y/n and Dolores walked out of his office. "What's wrong, Dolores? You have been quiet." Y/n mocked as she looked at the woman in pink. "Oh, it's nothing. I don't want to insult the daughter of the minister on the first day of meeting her." "Oh, do go ahead. I dare you to insult me." Y/n retorted as she looked at Dolores. "I can't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that you are his daughter. I mean I can't imagine that your parents were proud of you. Your poor, ugly mother must be very disappointed in you." Dolores said with a smirk on her face. 

"Don't insult my mother. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. Can't say the same about you." Y/n retorted. "I can't believe that your father is proud of you. You are dressing too provocative." "Father has never said anything about the way I dress. And for your information, I am his pride and joy. He is so proud of me." Dolores rolled her eyes at that. "Keep rolling your eyes, perhaps you'll find a brain back there." "What is going on here?" Percy asked as he stood between Dolores and Y/n. "Nothing, We were just having a conversation." 

Y/n said as she felt tears welling in her eyes and walked towards the bench by her father's office. After a moment, Y/n could see Percy walking into Fudge's office and Y/n cried a little. Thinking back to what Dolores said. What she didn't know is that Y/n's mother passed away when Y/n was only 2 months old. Leaving her being raised by only her father. And from all the stories her father told Y/n when she was younger about her mother, Y/n could only realise that her mother was very beautiful and that both of her parents are proud of what Y/n had become. 

Percy walked back out the office and saw Y/n sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. "Are you okay?" Percy asked as he sat down next to Y/n on the bench. "Yeah, it's just that what Dolores said, kind off hurt me. She called my mother ugly. She doesn’t even know my mother" Y/n said as she looked at Percy, who was slightly confused. “My mother passed away when i was 2 months old. I was raised by my father.” Y/n explained. Percy wrapped his arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder.   
"Y/n, can you come into my office?" Cornelius asked as he looked at Y/n with a raised eyebrow, noticing that she had been crying. Y/n walked into the office and stood in front of her father's desk. "Percy told me you had been having an argument with Dolores. Care to explain to me what happened?" Cornelius asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, I asked her why she had been quiet ever since I came in here and she said that it was nothing, because she didn't want to insult the minister's daughter on the first day of meeting her. She then went ahead and insulted me by saying that she can't wrap around the fact that you are my father." 

Y/n started, looking down at her hands. "She said that she can't imagine both you and mum being proud of me. She insulted mother in front of me. She called mum ugly." Y/n cried as she looked up at her father. Cornelius stood up and walked towards Y/n, wrapping his arms around her. "What happened after she called mum ugly?" He asked calmly. "She kept going on that she couldn't imagine you being proud of me and that I dressed too provocatively. I am literally wearing a black dress and robes. I told her that you have never said something about the way that I dress and that I am your pride and joy. She rolled her eyes at that and I proceeded by saying that if she keeps rolling her eyes she might find a brain back there." Y/n smiled slightly. 

Cornelius laughed a little as well. "Anyway, are you nearly finished? The reservation is around 6." Y/n said as she looked at her watch. "I am sorry sweetheart, but i have another meeting to attend in fifteen minutes and i completely forgot about that." Cornelius explained. Y/n was a little disappointed. "Maybe Percy would like to join you. When he met you a couple months ago, I could see the way he looked at you. He likes you. And from what I could see outside, you like him as well." Cornelius said as he leaned against his desk and looked at the flushed face of his daughter.

"Are we still up for tomorrow? We were going to go to my mother's graveside together for her birthday." Y/n said as she was near the door. “Of course.” Cornelius smiled as she walked out, to find Percy still on the bench. “Percy, would you like to have dinner with me? My father forgot about a meeting and suggested that you come along with me.” Y/n said as she looked at the man. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” Percy smiled as he stood up and followed Y/n, before they apparated to the restaurant. 

A year went by. Y/n and Percy had a lovely time together that day in the restaurant and a week after, Percy asked her to be his girlfriend. Two months later he asked her to move in with her and Y/n was now on her way to pick her boyfriend and father up to have dinner together. What Cornelius didn’t know is that she was having a baby and that’s why they planned to have dinner together, so they could tell him the news. Let’s just say that Cornelius was proud to be a grandfather.


End file.
